Saying Goodbye…
by Maria Amore
Summary: When we say goodbye, our mind is filled with memories. The Grey family remembers as they face a final goodbye...
1. Remembering the time

_Just a new story. I have been working on this off and on these last few months. All the chapters are finished but just need editing. Its not a long story. Thanks!_

Chapter One: Remembering all the times.

 **Phoebe's POV:**

"Mrs. Phoebe Grey-Marksman?" I manage to nod slightly confirming my identity. The nurse offers me a soft, compassionate smile, but I am not able to repay her kindness. I can't form a sentence or utter any words. My heart is beating so fast. It's a struggle to breathe. "Please follow me" The heels of my boots click with each step I take down the sterile white hallway. It's is the only sound that can be heard and it is almost deafening.

"Wait here, please. I am sorry that I can't take you straight into the room. A member of your family security personnel needs to come and escort you. Several members of the media have attempted to access this section of the hospital requiring that the protocols be tightened." I nod once more and wish I had managed to speak before she left. I am desperate to know who else is present and what else has happened in the hours that I spent flying over to Seattle. I have only spoken to Ted, and that was when he rang me to let me know that our world was being turned upside down. Less than two hours later I was seated on a flight home.

The walls of the waiting room are white, and the soft couches are a dull beige color. It's even more sterile and monotonous than the hallways. It is ironic that one of my parents would die in such a place considering their lives have been anything but. I have already lost one parent. Why do I have to lose another one so soon? It's only been a year.

Our parents had so much love to give, and they gave it tenfold. My older brother Ted, myself, Matthew, and Amy, the youngest of us kids, never for a second ever questioned how much we were loved. We adored being together as a family of six, though our parents were careful to spend individual time with us all. How they ever managed it with their careers, I will never know. So many memories. All wonderful and cherished!

My mother was always able to read me like one of her books and her wisdom over what was best for me was unmatched. My father protected me but never shielded me from the world. They provided my siblings and me every opportunity, but we had to take it and do all the work. They were the perfect parents. Without them, I wouldn't be the person I am today and often described as; confident, strong, competent, loving, compassionate and most importantly a devoted wife, mother, and grandmother.

I went through a turning point when I was fourteen. A hard age for any teenager, but even more so when there are you thought too much about the preconceptions people had about you. Those at school, teachers, the general public, and the media. My parents and family always made me feel that I was everything I needed to be, myself. However, outside the confines and protection of this sanctuary, there were so many variables, opinions, and fixed ideas because I was the daughter of Ana and Christian Grey...

* * *

 **Ted: 16 years old, Phoebe: 14 years old, Matthew: 12 years old, Amy: 4 years old**

"Do you want a glass of water or something? I know where Mrs. Taylor keeps the treats if you wish, or how about a slice of her cheesecake? She made one today." Ted offers standing by the fridge.

"No!" I snap though regret it immediately. My brother is just being kind. "Sorry. I just want to be left alone, before I have to walk the green mile into dad's study, whenever that is going to be." Our parents have been in our father's study for over an hour. I have been sitting at the breakfast bar, waiting for my parent's to determine my fate. Maybe they are prolonging my wait as added punishment.

"Phoebs, I am sure mom and dad will have calmed down before they talk to you! They just need time to cool down. They were so upset. You can't blame them!" I shrug. I know my brother is right, but I right now I don't want to agree verbally.

I consider calling out to Amy and planting the idea in her head to see our parents. Maybe I could stand close by, and when she opens the door, I will end up hearing a snippet of what they are saying. Amy is only four so her walking in would seem innocent enough. However, she is occupied with the rare opportunity to watch television. Though trust my parents to ensure its educational. I run my hand over the white and black pattern on marble kitchen bench, distracting myself. It is mind numbing. It is the perfect distraction. I don't know how long I spend in repeating monotonous action when I hear my sister's familiar little voice.

"Phoebe, are you sad?" Amy asks from behind me. I turn to face her and manage a small smile. She is the little sister I prayed for and never thought I would get.

"A little." There is no point hiding it from her. Amy would know if I had lied.

"Matthew said Mommy and Daddy are mad too."

"I know. They are mad because of me!" I inform her. She is going to find out soon enough. Amy was kept upstairs while the events transpired. Good thing as I don't think I have ever seen our father so angry before and don't think she should have to also. It was my fault, not hers. Amy is at that wonderful age when she thinks the world rotates around our parents and she shouldn't have to see our parents so upset. Amy has no reason to associate such anger with our parents.

"Why?" Amy asks innocently.

"Because I did something I wasn't supposed to do." Amy looks at me confused "I was naughty" I explain simply.

"Oh. Did you scream?" I shake my head. "Did you throw your toys?" Again I shake my head. "Did you put your broccoli on Ted or Matthew's plate? I put mine on Matthew's plate yesterday, and daddy was angry at me. He made me eat even more broccoli!"

"It was worse."

"Was it very bad?"

"Very, very, very, very bad" Amy's eyes become wide and she covers her mouth. She is truly the epitome of innocence. No wonder Amy is coddled by everyone in our family. She truly is the sweetest thing. I don't know if Amy is aware that she has everyone in the whole extended Grey family wrapped around her little finger.

"What did you do?" I don't want to answer her question as it would get me into more trouble. My parents might think that I am planting ideas into my little sister's head for when she grows up. I am about to make up something when Amy looks away from me. I didn't realize immediately, but our parents had just entered the kitchen.

"Mommy and Daddy are you two still mad? Phoebe is sad. She said she was naughty!" Amy declares pretty much summing up the situation.

"Amy, where are your brothers?" The tone of our father's voice gives away just how much he isn't in the mood for games.

"I don't know?" Amy shrugs, not caring about their location. "Mommy you said that you read my new book to me." She asks walking up to our mother and jumping into her arms. I envy the ignorance and complete parental protection that her age brings. I was the same. Being so young, I didn't wish to be anything but under the umbrella of our parent's protection. Mom is whispering to Amy while our father has walked out of the kitchen. It isn't too long until he returns with Ted.

"Hey Amy, Matthew and I are going to go upstairs. Come up with us, and we will play with you. I will read your new book to you if you want. Maybe you can even try and read some of the words to me."

"I don't want to."

"Trust me Amy as your big brother; you will want to!" Ted looks over at me offering me an apologetic shrug. Damn if Amy doesn't want to go upstairs then I will. After some encouragement from our parents, she agrees and takes Ted's hand. I sigh. Showtime! Maybe if I don't make eye contact, this will be easier. No that isn't going to work.

"Phoebe we need to talk!" I look up but don't say anything. There is nothing that I can say that would help my case. "What you did today was reckless and selfish. You had everyone worried. Do you have any idea how frantic everyone was?" My father is quickly going from discontented to thermonuclear. When he learned that I had somehow gone missing from school, he thought I had been kidnapped or worse.

"I'm sorry" I answer softly.

"Sorry?" I frown at my father's tone and repetition of my poor choice of words, but there isn't any other that I can use.

"Yes. I am sorry" I repeat.

"That isn't going to cut it" My dad's voice is harsh. I don't think I have ever heard this tone in response to me. He ran both hands through his hair and paced. I wait to see what Dad does next, but he just turns to face the window. Oh Dad, I honestly am sorry.

"Why did you do it, Phoebe? What were you trying to achieve?" My mother takes over. She is upset, though as usual is characteristically calmer parent.

"I don't know," I respond. Nothing I can say will be able to take away the damage I did. My dad walked out of a meeting; my mom left work, security was redirected to proximity to my siblings and cousins in case I had been kidnapped and one of them was next. Additional security was called in to look for me. My grandparents, uncles and aunts and every other Grey family member convened at our home on sound. When I finally arrived home, everyone looked at me. It was evident that I had done wrong. I wanted to run upstairs and hide. I couldn't of course. My ever loving extended family ensured I was well and hugged me before they left. However, I could tell that they were unhappy with me. I must be the most hated member of my whole family.

"That's not an answer. We phoned you and tried to trace your phone, but it was off. Who turned your phone off?"

"I did" I won't lie. If I did it would only make things worse. My parents would work out that I had deceived them.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Since you know what I did and where I was, there isn't anything I can say. I am sorry."

"That is a word that you have overused this evening?" My father proclaims and then talks quietly to my mother. Taylor walks in and passes something to dad, but I have no idea what it is.

"Phoebe, give me your cell phone." I don't argue nor attempt to talk my way out of it. "Since you weren't interested keeping it all switched on or answering it today, then you won't miss it. Your mother and I will return it when we feel that you can be trusted to use it appropriately. Until then you are to wear this. You are only to take it off when you are in bed asleep so it can charge. I have had a charger placed in your room on your nightstand." I sigh and grimace at the same time. Are they serious? They want me to wear a kids GPS tracker disguised as a watch? Amy wears one of these in case she manages to get lost or the unthinkable. It beeps if the person wearing it gets too far way and acts as a location system. However, how on earth Amy ever would with all the security around us is beyond me.

"Those are for little kids. I am not going to do anything again."

"Your actions today showed that you aren't grown up yet or else you would have realized the implications of your actions." I take the watch-like device and put it on. There is no point delaying the inevitable.

"You are also grounded for the remaining week of school and then for the first month of summer. I am going to cancel your sport and dance clinics." Great that means I will be practically house bound. "As you know we are all going away to Asia for the month of July when you will still be grounded. There will be restrictions on your movement during our holiday. We will discuss these later once our plans are finalized. You can keep your laptop, but only until school ends, then it becomes ours. You have also lost your iPad. Understood?"

"Yes. Can I go to my room now? I am tired and want to go to sleep." I ask softly.

"It is only half past seven Phoebe. You don't have to go upstairs." My mother points out.

"I prefer to. I am tired, and I have a long day tomorrow." Along with classes tomorrow, I also have detention. My school emailed my parents earlier today informing them of their sanction. I only got one detention. Usually, students would get at least two, if not three.

"Phoebe, are you in here?" My mother asks opening my bedroom door. I stop reading and face the door where are both my parents stand.

"Yes. I am just reading." I respond.

"While I admire you devoting to reading, don't you think you should venture out of your bedroom? Even for a little while. We are all going to go swimming in the pool. Change into your bathing suit, grab a hat and a pair of sunglasses. I have a towel ready for you" My mother suggests.

"No thank you." I decline politely. I doubt I would be much fun.

"Come on Phoebe, you have spent the first two weeks of summer vacation in your room, except for meals and the last several days of school. Even then when you came home, you have become a hermit in your bedroom. You are grounded, not in isolation." My father desperately tried not to scold, but he couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. I look to the side as my dad gauges my mood as his voice becomes soft.

"Come on Phoebe; Ted, and I have the grill out. We are going to make burgers and go swimming. We can challenge your brothers to a volleyball game. You can get some practice in!" I was almost convinced until the latter was mentioned.

"Thank you, but I am fine... good in fact. I promise... I just want to read." My parents look at each other and both sigh. I don't want to hurt them, but I wouldn't be any fun.

"Okay Phoebe, you can stay up here, for today but that's all. Tomorrow you come downstairs for more than just meals." My mother concedes though it's obvious my father wants to push the subject.

"I will have some lunch sent up. You need to eat it. All of it!" My father commands. He can't hide the disappointment in his voice. I want to explain how I am feeling, what is running through my mind, but it's difficult. Strange, I have never had problems talking before.

"I will. I promise!" My mother offers me a warm smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her expression mixed. A myriad of thoughts are going through her mind, but she doesn't say anything. My dad stands in front of me regarding me cautiously but uncharacteristically not engaging in an in-depth questioning. He enters my room and kisses my forehead.

"Come outside if you change your mind, okay Phoebe?"

"Sure."

"Phoebe, you know that I was angry with you skipping school, and even though you are grounded, I still love you. You are still my princess."

"I know." I wish he hadn't said that. Guilt surrounds me.

# # # #

"Phoebe, wake up and get dressed" I open my eyes and even though it's not overly bright I squint.

"What's wrong?" My mother is leaning over my bed. It's summer vacation, and we don't have any plans today. On these days we are all allowed to sleep in, though never past nine in the morning. My father regards this as a waste of time and our holidays. There is no way it is late in the morning. My bedroom would be flooded in sunlight if so. "Is someone sick?"

"No, everyone is fine. Get up and get dressed. Don't worry about having a shower right now; you can have one later. Put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and then meet me downstairs. Hurry!" My mother quickly moves out of my room. Talk about being ambiguous. It is so out of character for her. I do as I am told, and within minutes I am downstairs. I check the time on my 'punishment -imposed GPS- watch'. It isn't even six in the morning. The whole house is quiet. None of my siblings are awake.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I find my parents talking to Taylor and Sawyer. They don't notice me at first. I remain quiet. It's my father who sees me first and looks at me pensively. I offer him a small but ever so brief smile. Taylor nods and walks away while Sawyer makes his way out the front door. Neither says anything.

"Good morning princess," My father greets me.

"Morning. What's going on? Why did I get up so early?" I pray I am not in any more trouble. I haven't done anything.

"Because you and I are going away for a little while. Just us two."

"Away?"

"Yes. It is an impromptu trip." I look at my dad gauging his reaction. My father is the most organized and planned out person in the world. He is also beyond security concerned. There is no way he would allow such a trip.

"I haven't packed any clothes or toiletries," I observe confused.

"Mrs. Jones packed for you yesterday during dinner, and we forced you to watch a movie with your brothers and sister."

"Alright, but where are we going?" My parents don't answer my question but lead me outside, where my mother's R8 is parked at the door. Sawyer is sitting in the driver's seat in one of the black SUV. It's no surprise that he is going to follow us. My mother looks excited. She rarely drives her sports car.

"I will see you soon Phoebe. Have a good time but stay close to your mom and security okay princess?" My father wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"I will, but I still don't know where are we going?"

"I love you so much" My dad replies lovingly but doesn't answer my question. Figures!

"Love you too dad" I get into the car, but my mother remains outside. Mom and dad are talking, but I can't hear what they are saying. Instead, I study my parent's body language. Their expression is mixed and kiss several times before Mom gets into the car. Trust me in that I am not talking about the standard kiss shared by parents who have been married for fifteen years. My parents still so love sick.

"Ready Phoebe?" My mother's face is pink as she gets into the car and starts to drive away.

"Mom I don't even know where we are going or doing, but I guess I am ready. Do my siblings know that we are going away?" It occurs to me that they might not even know.

"I told Ted and Matthew last night; however, Amy was already in bed. Your dad will tell her later when she wakes up."

"I hope she won't be upset?" She is still so young, even though she tries to act all grown up to keep up with us older kids.

"I intend on Facetiming home every day. Aunt Mia said she would go over today with her Kelly and play or cook with Amy. "

"Amy will love that. She and Kelly get on like a house on fire. Aunt Mia will be able to keep Amy happy and busy." Kelly is Aunt Mia's only child and two years older than Amy. They are the youngest of our generation of the Grey family.

"Yes, your Aunt Mia is good like that, until she decides to make cakes with Amy and Kelly and allows them to eat it for lunch." I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Do you remember once, when I was eight, Aunt Mia babysat me while you and dad took Matthew and Ted to some car show or something?" My mother nods.

"It was a vintage car show. You didn't want to attend, especially when Aunt Mia offered to look after you." My mother elaborates.

"She let me have anything I wanted for dinner. I asked for a hot dog, chicken nuggets, french fries, a chocolate milkshake and a banana split for desert. Then when we both watched a movie, we had buttered popcorn and candy. We ate so much junk food."

"What? Are you serious?" My mother asks stunned.

"Yes." The thing is that even though Aunt has moderated a little since she became a mother herself, she hasn't changed significantly!

"I am surprised that you didn't get sick!"

"Me too! Although, for the next month I couldn't stomach anything unhealthy or sweet. I remember Dad congratulating me one weekend that I was making such healthy food choices." My mother laughs more at ease.

"So Mom, do I get to know where we are going and for how long?"

"The location is a surprise, though I will give you a little hint. You have been there before though not for a long time. Regarding how long we will be there...well that depends on you, Phoebe."

"I don't understand. What do you mean.. Depends on me?"

"Well Phoebe, I am taking you away on a mother and daughter trip, in the hope that you will talk to me. I need to know what is going on in your mind." I breathe out and then stare out the window.

# # # #

Amy has just sung Twinkle, twinkle little star for the fifth time via facetime. She was the last to talk to mom and me tonight before dad. I confirm that I am eating, staying close to security and summarize my day before saying goodbye. This is our current routine. At half-past six in the evening. Dad rings mom back around nine o'clock, sometimes later depending on what we are doing, where they talk privately. Tonight though Mom has taken the iPad to her room earlier to talk to dad. They love each other so much that it probably hurts to be away.

I commence to collect the dishes from the small dining table and place them in the sink. Sawyer has already dropped off his plate and cutlery. I don't know how he is finding the accommodations but is too discreet to say anything. We are staying at a cabin by the river in Montesano that use to belong to my Grandpa Ray before he died. My mother inherited it and could never bring herself to sell it. I came here several times when I was young according as evidenced by the pictures displayed in the house but I don't have any memories of it. We never come here these days. My mother found it hard after losing her beloved father. Plus it's too small for our family and security. I still don't know how long we are going to remain here. So far we have gone on hikes, read books together and discussed them, played board games and relaxed. However, I get a feeling that my mom is going to push me to talk soon. There is only so much time we can stay away.

"Phoebe you should have waited. I would have helped you with the dishes," My mother says coming out of her room, finished talking to my dad.

"It's okay. I didn't mind; there weren't many dishes."

"Your father wanted to me to tell you he loved you again and that he misses you, as do you siblings."

"I miss them all too." I watch as my mother turns on the kettle and makes herself a cup of English breakfast tea and a cup of herbal tea for me." She motions for me to sit on the couch with her.

"Phoebe, your father and I love you more than the world. We are so proud of you. Nothing is ever going to change that." I nod, humbled and appreciating the statement.

"I know that. I love you both also!"

"We also know that something is going on with you. If you don't talk, then we cannot help you."

"Mom I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Phoebe I have been able to tell when you are lying from the second you were born." I want to roll my eyes, but mom is right. Again!

"Besides that fact that I have to wear this kids GPS watch, and haven't had my cell phone in almost four weeks, life is good!" Why wouldn't it be? To the world, I am the luckiest teenager in the world.

"You have been so quiet lately. Your dad and I are worried. Would you like to go and see Dr. Flynn?" What? See a shrink? No!

"I would rather not, besides I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Okay... but promise me whenever you are ready, come and talk to me. Please, Phoebe. You can't continue to keep everything bottled up." My mother doesn't wait for a response, promptly kissing me good night and going into her room with one of her beloved English novels and the iPad. I follow my mother's lead and commence to read. I inherited her love of the written word, but tonight I can't seem to follow the story. I throw the book aside and sigh hard. I feel like I don't know where is up or down.

I resign to go to bed, but no matter what I do I can't fall asleep. I know what I need to do. I need to talk to my mother.

"Mom are you still awake?" I ask knocking on her door and opening it slightly when I notice the light is still on.

"Yeah! Come on in." I do so with enough time to see her end a call on her cell phone.

"Were you talking to dad?"

"I was previously, but that was your Aunt Kate. She said hello and wanted me to tell you that she loved you. Ava says hi also. She is desperate to go shopping with you once you are not longer grounded." I feel horrible. So many of my family members love me so much, but I can't seem to get my head into gear.

"Mom, I want to talk." My mom smiles sets her phone so silent and places her book away. Her full attention on me. I sit cross-legged on the bed. I focus on my breathing. My mother waits patiently, letting me go at my own pace.

"The day I skipped class and went to the mall... I knew it was wrong and I understood the ramifications that could have occurred, and in the end did happen. It's not that I wanted everyone to be worried or frantic it's just that, I felt that often the four walls were closing in on me."

"What do you mean?" My mother encourages me to keep going. I take a deep breath. I hate that I feel like this. I feel guilty. My family has given me everything. I don't want anyone thinking I am a brat or ungrateful.

"Promise me you won't hate me or think I am ungrateful or." I want to list off a series of words, but my mother stops me.

"Phoebe you're being ridiculous. I could never hate you or think any of those words. Ever! It's not who you are." My mom grabs my hand and squeezes it. She doesn't let go.

"Since I started at the high school of our school... maybe it all in my head but I feel... I have tried to be perfect, to deserve being who I am and everything that I have been given. I never felt like this before, but I guess being in the high school and keeping up with Ted... I don't know. I thought it was just a phase I was going through, but it didn't go away. I kept working and striving to be perfect all the time. I love Ted, and he is a great brother, but it's hard following him in school. I am not as good an athlete as he is, but it is almost as if the people expect me to be. Everyone has all these preconceptions of who I should be, and I felt like I had to live up to their expectations." I know what my mother is going to say so I stop her. "I know you, dad and our family haven't put those pressures on me, but other many people in the world. Then a few months ago, you know how you spoke to me about not trying to outdo myself when I was tired from doing everything..."

"Yes. Your father and I were so worried about you. We knew something was wrong."

"I took your advice. I decided just to be myself, and if I wasn't perfect at something, then it wasn't a big deal. I felt so much better."

"But?" My mother queries, encouraging me to continue.

"You know how I went out for the volleyball team?"

"Yes."

"They needed ten girls for the Varsity team, and about fifteen girls tried out. There was a girl called Kensie Welson, and she is better than me. She performed better than I did but I got the tenth place on the team instead of her. The coach told her that she just missed out and I got the last place. I knew it wasn't right, so did Kensie, though when I spoke to her, she told me not to worry about it and then congratulated me. I approached the coach on my accord, and he said that I was given the last spot because since Ted was such a good athlete, and he heard that my little brother was already playing baseball with kids three years older than him that I must have more potential than showed. He sighted heredity and family talent." My mother's mouth drops suddenly but then softens her expression.

"Phoebe you never told me this."

"I know." I should have. It was probably the first time that I haven't disclosed something to my mother.

"You know your volleyball coach probably meant that! You are good at sports, especially when you put effort into it."

"It doesn't matter though Mom. I knew that I wasn't as good as Kensie. She is a stronger player and should have made varsity over me. You wouldn't employ an editor because of their brother is a good editor over one that is already excellent or because maybe that might perform. It would use up too many resources."

"Yes, but I don't see the connection though to why you skipped school or why you have been so quiet."

"After talking to the coach, I spoke to Kensie. I told her I was going to pull out of the team, but she said if I did she wouldn't take my spot. Kensie stated that the coach had given me the position and I should go with it. So stupidly I somehow rationalized that I had to get myself thrown out of the team."

"So you thought you would skip science class, get a detention and then be ineligible to play on a varsity team because you would lose your exemplary student standing at your school" My mother is shaking her head at me.

"I know it was dumb... My friend Carlie was going to skip science class, as we had a double period, and drive out to the mall. It seemed like a good idea. Science is one of my best classes, and I knew I would be able to catch up on any missed work then be back at school for English. I didn't think the school would notify you or dad, as it might have taken a few minutes to find us. Carlie and I left through the back, where security was not usually located and drove out. Of course, it didn't go so smooth because Carlie's dad spotted her. Instead of approaching her or me, he found her car and drove it home. I didn't expect to become stranded or for the alert to happen so quickly after the attendance discrepancy."

"You know none of this excuses your behavior. Especially not answering your phone and turning it off! You made everything worse on yourself and everyone who loves you!" My mother is being easy on me.

"I get it. When we were going to drive back to school, and found the car missing. I knew that I was in hotter water than I planned. I didn't know what to say to you or dad, so I turned my phone off after the first time you tried to call me. The worst part is I disappointed everyone. You, dad, grandma, grandpa... even Uncle Elliot. I apologized to my science teacher. You know the school only gave me one detention? Carlie got three. It wasn't fair. I told the deputy that I should do three which was the norm, but she declined. She said that it would mean that I couldn't represent the school in the next academic school year at the science decathlon, also adding that I could still play volleyball. I couldn't believe it. My homeroom teacher even commented that she was glad the school hadn't been hard on me, since Ted was likely to be Valedictorian. She mentioned that I should also be but was surprised by my geography and physics grades as they weren't as high as Teds were as a freshman." My mom is looking at me pensively.

"You feel like you don't get to be yourself? That you will never live up to expectations?" My mother asks shocked. I hope I haven't upset her. I honestly try to be worthy to be the child of Anastasia and Christian Grey though at the same time they constantly tell me and show me that I don't need to be perfect in any way. I enjoy school and work hard for the grades that I get, but I am not an all rounder that Ted is or as athletically talented as Matthew.

"Yes. I don't understand why people should have preconceived ideas of who I should be. You and dad don't put that on me so why should anyone else? I don't get it, and I hate it. Plus I want to be treated the same as everyone else. I want to be judged on my own merits. I don't want special privilege or be compared to my brothers. I hate to think that Amy might one day be compared to me. She is so sweet and extraordinary." I sigh.

"Let's worry about that later. I am worried about you right now."

"Mom, do you think I am absurd?"

"No, though I don't understand why you didn't come and talk to your father or me beforehand. You usually do talk to us."

"I know. I should have. I am sorry. I regret that I hurt you and dad. I know I was wrong and childish. I hope you and dad can forgive me. When I arrived home that day, after skipping class, I had expected him to yell at me or to use that low voice of his. You know the one where he speaks all in control though you know he is going to lose his cool." My mother grins slightly and nods her hair. "I went straight into his office; he was with you and Taylor. Ted told me that was where you were. I thought that I might as well get it over and done with. You three all looked at me, but you didn't say anything. Did you all know that I wasn't hurt at this point?"

"Yes. Carlie's father had contacted us. We knew that you were on your way home. Ryan at the gate had told us that you had arrived home and were walking up the driveway."

"I thought so. Dad was the first to approach me. He held me and said. _'Phoebe, I am so mad at you right now, but I love you so much. I am so glad you are home and safe'_. That is then when you hugged me too. Afterward, as you know, I was sent me to the kitchen to eat and allow you both to talk."

"Why didn't you talk to us before you decided to skip school or at least explain everything when we asked you too?"

"Because I felt like I shouldn't make excuses for my actions. I needed to accept my punishment at home and school. I just didn't realize that I would be treated so differently at school. I had disappointed everyone too much already."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Promise me Phoebe that there is nothing else."

"I promise mom. Trust me" Surely that is enough turmoil.

"Okay. Let me talk to your father. Allow us to find a way to help you, though you are still grounded!"

"Thanks, Mom, though I don't think I deserve it."

"Either way, as your parents it's our job to help you. Let your father and I talk about this."

The next morning I wanted to get out for a little while, so when I was walking around, I collected some acorns, with security close by of course. I found a photo of my grandfather and I and we had been collecting acorns. It felt like a nice way to remember him here. I had accumulated several that were a perfect shape and headed back the short distance to the cabin. I opened the door and there in the small living room was my mother with my father. He must have only arrived recently, as they were kissing and holding each other rather tightly. Actually, Dad could have arrived an hour ago, and they would still be in the same position. I didn't tell them I am in the room, and eventually, they realized I was there. My father hugged me and kissed my forehead, telling me he missed and how much he loved me, which he always did when he had been apart from us for kids. My parents took me on a hike that day, and when we reached the summit of one of the mountains, my dad pulled out a blanket and three packed lunches from his backpack. We ended up spending all day up there talking. In the end, my parents and I decided that I needed a new environment to allow me to be myself and give me a fresh start.

* * *

The next school year I was enrolled at a new private school, an all girl's school which made my father happy, but it was next to an all boy's schools. The two single-sex schools did a lot of activities had which kept my mother happy. While the students and staff knew who I was, it at least gave me space to be myself and not worry if I was being compared. My parents spoke to my old school, and the headmaster said he would take care of it, but I didn't want my teachers to be walking on eggs shells around me. Changing school might have seemed like an abrupt solution, but I ended up flourishing. I later found out this was my mother's solution. She always knew what I needed and how to help me, even if at the time I didn't.

Mom died over a year. It broke all our hearts. Anastasia Rose Grey was the most incredible mother, my best friend, and confidant. It took me months to be able to talk about her without crying. My little granddaughter, Violet, and I love going through my old albums. I often tell her stories about stories about mom. I am so glad that Violet knew my mother, even if it was for a short time.

Now our hearts were going to break even more. Our father, the great and loving Christian Grey was passing away.

 **AN: The next chapter isn't far away.**


	2. The Inevitable

Just a short chapter. This details just before Christian health took its last downturn. Yes this might be a sad chapter but I didn't write this story to be all sad. It is about happy memories. Having lost some some wonderful people in my life in the past year I have learned that it is the memories that you keep that are important.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Inevitable**

* * *

 **Ted's POV:**

"Marion I want you to schedule an appointment with Forge and Jones tomorrow afternoon. Tell them I want to discuss the shipping yards in Taiwan, China and here in America. Inform them of my intentions to improve their efficiency and upgrade at least half of them to keep up with stock demands. Also, have you canceled or rescheduled my appointments for Friday." I instruct my personal assistant before heading out.

"All done, Mr. Grey. I canceled your annual, monthly meeting with the head of finance as there wasn't anything of significance on the agenda and all you other meetings have been rescheduled for the upcoming week or fortnight. I have double checked your bookings for the weekend. They are all sorted" I nod professionally, though internally I am grinning like a Chester cat. On Thursday evening I intend to pick up my wife of thirty-five years, Olivia up from work and then surprise her with away for a quiet, romantic weekend. The joy of being empty nesters is that we can take off when we wish. Our twin daughters and son all moved back to Seattle after college, and we are fortunate enough to play an active role in their life's still. Just like my parents did in the life of myself and siblings, our children, and grandchildren and the extended Grey family

"Thank you. I am off to my scheduled meeting. I should be back by three."

"Give my regards, to Mr. Grey." I nod once more before heading out to the sound. When I commenced work at Grey Enterprise, my father and I would meet once a month to familiarize myself with the operations of the company. As I advanced in the organization, these meetings were used to prepare me to take on the role of CEO, a role I took on twenty years ago when my father retired. I decided to continue with these meeting with my dad to seek advice and to keep him up to date with the companies operations. Grey Enterprise is his professional legacy of course. These meetings were usually held here at Grey House, though ever since my father's health started to dwindle, I relocated these to the sound. Dad has been a pain in the ass about this, arguing his isn't an invalid and has sufficient security and domestic staff that can drive him. He was right, but I didn't want to encourage anything that would tire him out further. Dad objected forcing me to threatened him that if he didn't accept me relocating our meetings, then I would cease to debrief him. That worked after a month of threats.

Maintaining our father's health is objective number one, in conjunction with spending as much time with him as possible. We have always spent a lot of time together as a family, but after mom had passed away, it didn't feel like it was enough. Our parents seemed invincible while we were growing up, and we continued to believe so, even as the four of us became adults. Losing one of them was never on the cards.

My father's housekeeper opens the door for me. My parents home is as grand as always. This property is sacred to our family, as is Bellevue. My brother Matthew purchased our grandparents home when they passed away from the estate. I always feel my mother's absence in our family home on the sound, but the memories are still here. Love still fills each room. There are portraits of the extended family around that house. Each with their story.

"Mr. Grey is in his study."

"Thank you. Is my father alone?"

"Yes. Your cousin Ava, her husband Adrian and their daughter Meredith were over earlier and had breakfast with your dad. He is also having dinner with your Aunt Mia tonight along with your sister Amy and her family." I nod in acknowledgment.

I knock briefly and enter the study. My father quickly looks up at me. He is talking on his iPad, in regards to the farming initiatives that WSU have been doing for the past fifty to sixty years. Countless people told my father that he should withdraw his funding from the university's farming division, arguing that rejuvenating the area in Darfur was impossible. After forty years of not one crop growing, my father almost did, except my mother quickly threw out that idea. Thank gosh he rarely ever listened to anyone but her. Ten years ago the area had its first profitable crop. Another mark on the earth that my parents would leave. As usual, my father has a photo of my mother close to him. He moves it closer to him when he is discussing interests that he and mom worked on. It's his way of keeping her close and involved.

I miss my mother. Her death hit us all so hard, but we know that it was worse on our father. Dad was diagnosed with his degenerative disease four years ago, and we all thought that we would lose him first; however fate had different plans. Six months before Mom passed away she fainted and was diagnosed with kidney failure which led to additional organ failure. Anastasia Grey was so brave and continued to live life to the fullest. She died at home at the age of eighty-two, in bed with dad. He held her until her very last breath. Perfect and unconditional love. I wonder what the last words they shared. What do you say to someone that you were married to for over sixty years? What do you say to someone that you love perfectly and have to say goodbye? I try not to dwell on this as It crushes me. What would I say to my wife?

"Email me the specifics, and I will look them over. If the success in Africa can be duplicated in the drought-ridden areas in South America and India, then we shouldn't hesitate progress. I will be in contact." My father disconnects the live call and slowly stands. I walk over quickly to him. I don't want him to walk towards me. He is the most stubborn eighty-nine-year-old man on the face of the earth. I wish he would agree to get a mobility chair, but he refuses to listen every time someone mentions it. Even Phoebe and Amy failed to convince him.

"Dad, how are you?" I hold my arm out and shake my dad's hand.

"Better now that I have received good new from the University. Who knows I might just throw some more money at them at this rate."

"They are going to name a building after you at this rate."

"They have tried. I refused." Oh, this is news to me. "Have you eaten lunch?"

"No, I haven't even had breakfast. Olivia had a breakfast meeting. I was going to have coffee and a croissant when I arrived at the office, but then got slammed with meetings all morning. Now before you say it, Dad I know it's important to eat, especially breakfast, which I do." I should have lied. I am sixty years old, but my father will always worry about us kids, especially if we are eating or not.

Dad narrows his eyes as he slowly picks up the phone. He instructs his housekeeper to bring in lunch for two, with two coffees and water. "Lunch meeting it is then."

We had been discussing the newest developments at Grey House and the necessary upgrades to the shipyards, when the housekeeper and my father's Nurse, Scarlett entered. She had been employed by Phoebe several months ago, after Matthew, Amy and I failed to convince our father to hire a nurse. We all wanted Dad to move in with one of us, but he refused, preferring to stay in his home that he lived with our mother. However, his health has been gradually dwindling. It's no secret that while our father loves all us children dearly, he has an extra soft side for my sister's. Amy is the quieter one, the one to get lost in a book for days and has the most gentle heart. She has been adored from the second she was born. Phoebe physically is an identical match for our mother but inherited our father's mannerism. She doesn't take no for an answer and is an incredible negotiator. When negotiating a hostile takeover or opponent, Phoebe leaves you thinking you had prospered when in reality she just sucked you dry. When she learned that our father was refusing to have a nurse move in, she got on the first plane to Seattle, walked into our family home and straight to our father. Phoebe placed a photo of us four kids, all the grandchildren and the extended family. Phoebe told her that everyone wanted him to be around as long as possible and the extra care would ensure this. Of course, our father argued that he would, and could manage when to take a pill or two. The great Christian Grey wouldn't admit it, but it was evident that his disease was entering the later stages. Phoebe then used her 'ace' card. She placed a photo down of our mother. Phoebe said that we had just buried one parent and didn't want to bury another one, especially not so soon. My sister furthered her argument by asking our father what would mom want him to do? Anastasia Grey was no longer with us, but she was still able to influence our dad. Tears were running down my sister's eyes, and she said that it would break her heart. Less than a week later a highly reputable nurse had been screened and employed.

"Afternoon Ted. How are you?" Nurse Scarlett greets me politely before turning her attention to my dad.

"I am well thank you."

"Mr. Grey, here are your medications. You need to take these three before you eat and then the next five after you have eaten."

"Understood." Eight pills? I look at my father questioningly as he takes the first cup and swallows while the housekeeper lays out lunch. I don't say anything until they are both out of the room.

"When did your doctor change your medication?" I want to ask when the doctor increased his medication but I decide to choose my words wisely. I know what this means. Our father is getting worse. He has been admitted to hospital a handful of times over the past few months.

"Yes… now where were we?" My thoughts focus on my father and his treatment that everything else suddenly becomes irrelevant.

"What?" I question not comprehending my dad's question.

"The shipyards."

"Oh of course…" I recommence discussing work knowing it is what my father wants to discuss, instead of his medication and health. I outline the schedule and proposed plans before addressing our newest acquisitions. We had been talking for thirty minutes when I realized that all wasn't well. Dad hadn't been interrupting me as usual. Instead, he was just listening intently. Also, he hadn't eaten much.. in fact maybe less than a mouthful.

"Dad, how are you feeling?"

"O..kay. I … am... o... kay." He replies slowly.

"Dad don't lie to me!." I stress. "I am going to call your doctor."

"Just get me the nurse." Dad then proceeds to attempt to stand. He manages to get to his feet, runs his hands through his hair but then he loses his balance. I drop everything in my hands and jump up towards my father, catching him before he hits the floor. I scream out for help.

"Dad, stay with me...we are getting you help. Stay with us. Keep your eyes open. Look at me dad, please. Listen to my voice. Please, Dad.. don't go!" I pray. I hold him, talking to him, continue pleading with him and to God not to take him. Nurse Scarlett and security enter quickly and dial 911. My dad's breathing becomes coarse and panic hits me. I know my role will be to be the in control and next brave patriarch of the family but right now, I don't have the energy. My father is in my arm's, and he feels like he is slipping away.

"Dad I love you. We all love you. We love you all so much" I tell him, praying it isn't the last words he hears.

# # # #

Matthew and I sit in between our sister Amy while we wait for the doctors seeing to our father to update us on his condition. Taylor, who retired almost two decades ago, has turned up and in true fashion has taken control of the security around our father. If the media hear about this then who knows what they will say or print. Taylor doesn't move as fast as he used to but is remarkable for his age.

"We should call Phoebe" Matthew states. I nod and pull out my cell phone intending to call her when Amy places her hand on mine stopping me.

"No.. not yet. I think we should wait to see what the doctor says. Phoebe is at home on the other side of the country. She will fly straight back here, and it might be for no reason. Dad might have had a simple dizzy spell and be sent home today. You know the doctor said that he might experience them." I hold Amy's hand tighter. She is trying to convince herself that everything will be alright. Dizzy spells are a symptom of our father disease, but we are way past that.

"Only for a little while but we need to call her soon. You know how tenacious Phoebe is. She would hate to be kept in the dark." I explain.

"Just until the doctor comes and talks to us." Amy requests. She is in denial. Matthew and I look at each other. I need to call Amy's husband James and warn him to be ready to come to the hospital. Matthew and I can support her but if the… if the doctors say… I can't even think the words, let alone say them.

We all stand when we see our fathers doctor approach us. He is the best there is and has been outstanding in his treatment. The three of us know immediately. The expression on the doctor's face tells us what we didn't want to hear.

* * *

A/N: as I have practically written this story already the next chapter is not far off. I just need to edit them.


	3. First's

**AN: I hope that you are not finding the while story to be sad. I want it to be happy also. I wanted to get this chapter out quickly but there may be a few errors. Sorry but I am human.**

* * *

 **First's**

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I hear footsteps on the hard hospital floor. I look up and expect to see Jarvis, the current head of my family's security team or one of the regular team. He took over for Taylor and subsequently Sawyer when they both retired. However, it isn't so. I can't help but smile and let the tears run down my face when I see who is here. I stand and walk over hugging him tightly.

"Taylor you're here." I hold him tightly. He was a symbol of safety growing up, and I desperately seek the same comfort.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Ted called me about your father earlier today, and I knew that I needed to be here." I feel a moment of warmth, something I hadn't felt since Ted's phone call to me about our father's dwindling condition. "Come I will take you to your dad." Taylor takes my hand, and I squeeze it wanting to feel the comfort and love of my upbringing that he was an important part of.

"I bet you have been keeping Jarvis on his toes. Has he broken out in a sweat yet?" I jeer. I don't know why but I am trying to lighten the mood. I fear if not I will break down. My dad is going to die. I remember when Jarvis commenced working for my family. Even though he was intensely skilled, he was intimated by Taylor's efficiency.

"Jarvis was wise enough to hand over the coordination of the security around your fathers' hospital room to me. Sawyer's son is also here, assisting me. He drove up when he heard about your dad. He wanted to be here in memory of his father." I brush the few tears that have rushed down my face. The last time Sawyer's son, Samuel, and Taylor temporarily resumed their former vocations and paired up together was when my mother passed away, and the press camped outside our family home, hoping to get photos. In fact, I think the last few times I have seen them together has been when we were congregating due to death; Gail, Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot, Sawyer, my mother's and now my dad.

"It is what my father would want. Thank you!" I hold Taylor's hand even tighter. If I was to hug him, I know I will cry. Really cry, and I won't stop.

"Your brother Ted is in with your father. Your other siblings and extended family were here all day and have gone home to after the doctor confirmed that Christian has a few more days, and your brother convinced them to leave. They will return in the morning." I look at my watch. It's almost midnight. Ted has been here for hours. I need to send him home to sleep, eat and to the arms of his wife. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Taylor offers lovingly.

"Thank you, but I can do this. I have to." I summon up all my strength. If I break down just entering the hospital room, then I won't be able to cope when my father does pass away. I enter the room slowly. I quickly scan the setting and immediately look up at the ceiling forcing my tears away. My wonderful, strong, intelligent and loving father is motionless. The continuous beeping of the machines giving away that he is stable but also demonstrating that the inevitable is coming. Quickly.

Ted is sitting close to our father. His back is to me and doesn't hear me. Our big brother who paved the way for us all. He always had our backs and but was always ready to point out when we were wrong. He has readily taken over the role of keeping the family together and safe. Ted took over as CEO of Grey Enterprises and quickly proved himself as a worthy and competent heir. None of us ever doubted this. Our father is asleep, but Ted is talking to him about the company's newest venture into solar powered manufactures and how he hopes that it can be used to improve agricultural growth. A passion of our father's.

"Hey, big bro." I unwittingly startle him as I speak and wrap my arms around his neck from behind.

"Hey, little sis." Ted stands to hug me. I start to cry, burying my face into his chest. The sight of our incredible father in the hospital bed is too much.

"Hey, don't cry. Dad is still alive. He is asleep but will wake up soon. You made it back to see him. Are you hungry or anything?" I smirk a little. Ted is always trying to take care of us and make us feel better.

"No. I was listening to you talk to dad. It was nice. It reminded me of those conversations; I would listen to when I started at Grey House and would go and have lunch with you two. I learned so much. I was such a novice!"

"Oh that you were!" Ted teases. I narrow my eyes at him and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey, don't hit your boss!" For a moment Ted and I fall back into our playful sibling relationship, but it's a short and fleeting moment. I take the seat next to Ted. No matter how long I live, I will never forget this image of my father in this hospital bed. My dad is on oxygen but at least still breathing on his own.

"When I was talking to dad just then, I keep stopping thinking he was going to interrupt me. This is the longest I have ever been able to speak without him saying anything. Ever!"

"Has he woken up since he was bought in?" I query.

"Yes, a couple of times. Dad sleeps for a few hours and then is lucid for an hour or so, then falls asleep. The doctor said that his body is shutting down. Eventually, he will go to sleep and not wake up." We knew that this was coming. Our father got diagnosed years ago, though the best medical treatment money could buy kept him alive longer than expected. But even the loved and brilliant are mortal. Our mother, grandparents, Gail, Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot had already proved that for us.

"I can't fathom a world where our father won't exist. It was so hard losing mom. I don't know if I will ever get over her death.. but now dad also?" Ted raises his arm and puts it around me, pulling me close to him.

"I know. I keep expecting dad wake up and ask for his laptop. You know... take on the role of master of the universe. Or watch him grin at an email he received an email or text message" Ted looks nostalgic.

"Oh my... yes. You are right. I only noticed that after I moved out of home. I would see him walk in grinning at his phone. I never thought much about it until you just mentioned it." I smile remembering my father's expression. He was so handsome when his eyes glowed.

"I asked him about it once, and he didn't offer any explanation. However, over the year's I kind of worked out that he and mom use to send each other some rather salacious emails." Ted pretends to look horrified but deep down I know he, like us siblings, were just so happy that our parents were in love for so long. The past year since my mother's death has been hard on us all, but it was worse on our father.

"The only solace I can take from dad dying is that he will be with mom again. He has missed her so much." I know that the doctors will attribute his death to his motor neurone disease, but I believe that his broken heart is also a major contributor to the downturn in his health. All us kids have tried to fill the gaps. Max and I have spent more time in Seattle this past year than we have a home, but we aren't mom. No one can take her pace in my heart, so there is no way we could for our father.

"Dad loved mom so much. He did everything to make her happy, even your first word." Ted announces. I look at my brother, not comprehending what he was implying.

"My first word?" Ted nods. "My first word was ;mama. We have heard the stories of our first words over and over. How could dad have been able to influence that?"

"I promised Dad I wouldn't ever tell anyone, in case someone let it out or something. Taylor is the only other person in the world who know the truth, but he remained tight-lipped. Phoebe, you are over fifty years old, I think it's time to tell you the truth. 'Mama' wasn't your first word."

"So what was?"

* * *

 **Ted's POV:** (Ted is three and Phoebe are eleven months.)

"Daddy... Daddy... Daddy!" I scream from my bedroom. The gate at my bedroom door is locked, and I can't get out. "Daddy I woke up from my nap!" I scream for daddy again. Mommy isn't home. She has gone out with Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia.

"Whoa, their little man! You have the lungs of a grown man. Do you know that?" Taylor unlocks the gate but takes my hand, preventing me from running down the stairs.

"I called for daddy, but he didn't come! Is he mad at his Phone?" I don't know why but Taylor laughs loudly. Daddy sometimes gets grumpy talking into his phone.

"No, but there is a situation!"

"What's a situation?"

"A situation is... well.. an event." I scrunch up my face unsure of what he means. "Come on little man I will take you to your dad." Taylor takes me down the stairs and through the large rooms and into the kitchen. Daddy is looking funny at Phoebe who is sitting in her high chair.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey, but a particular little man was hollering for you." My father looks at Taylor and then me.

"Hollering? I didn't hear anything."

"I was yelling daddy! Mommy said to call you when I woke up."

"Oh sorry. Come here buddy. Thanks Taylor. Please go and enjoy the weekend." Taylor nods and walks out to the back where he lives with Mrs. Taylor.

"Daddy I am hungry!" I tell dad as I get up in my chair. He usually moves so quickly when I tell his this, but he doesn't this time. Instead, dad is looking at Phoebe, not saying anything or doing anything. I look at Phoebe, and there isn't anything on her face. She is just sitting there playing with her toy that sticks to her high chair. It is her favorite toy.

"Daddy!" I call out again.

"What is it, Ted?" Finally, my dad looks at me.

"I am hungry. I want lunch."

"Oh yes, sorry little buddy. Daddy's mind is trying to work out a small problem".

"What problem?" Dad smiles at me but doesn't tell me. He and mom do this sometimes.

"Your mom cut up some vegetables, fruit, and chicken for you. We want you to eat it all up like you usually do." I don't want vegetables. I watch as my dad open the fridge and see the cake that mommy made yesterday. Daddy ate a big piece, but I only had a small one.

"Can I have the chocolate cake mommy made yesterday?"

"No Teddy, not for lunch."

"What if I eat up all my lunch even my lettuce. Can I have some then?"

"No Teddy... your mom cut up all this yummy and healthy food for you." Daddy picks up one of the strawberries my mom cut in half and holds it up.

"Dada... Dada" I look over to Phoebe who is holding her hands out. She just talked and wanted my strawberry. She loves strawberries.

"Daddy... Phoebe just talked!"

"I know that is my problem."

"Are you worried that she won't stop talking? Uncle Elliot says that he is worried that Ava won't stop talking when she gets older." Ava talks all the time but only little words over and over again My father looks at me and laughs, though only for a little while.

"No, I am not worried about that.. well not much. Can you keep a BIG secret?"

"You don't let me keep secrets!" I remind him. I try to squint my eyebrows like my father does when he is serious but I don't think I do it right.

"Good boy! You are right; we don't want you to keep secrets. However, this is a one off situation. Can you be a big boy and keep a big secret for daddy?"

"Yes!" I sit up straight like my parents tell me to do. Big boys sit up straight.

"Good. I don't want Dada to be Phoebe's first word. " Just as daddy said this Phoebe says, Dada, three times.

"But she has said it!"

"I know. Phoebe has said 'Dada' about twenty times today. When you had your nap, your little sister woke up. I went into her room, and she spoke her first word. " Daddy frowns.

"I don't understand!"

"Teddy your first word was 'Dada' and we were extraordinarily happy you spoke for the first time. I was so excited that you said my name first, and even though your mommy was happy, I think deep down she wanted you to say, mama. I wanted Phoebe to say mama first."

"To make Mommy happy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, is mommy going to be sad?"

"I don't think so, but I have been trying to get Phoebe here to say mama, so when you mommy gets home, she will say it, and your mom can think it;s her first word. So if I manage to teach Phoebe the word today, you have to promise never to tell your mom that she already said 'Dada'.. okay? If you can do me this favor, then how about I take you in Charlie Tango next time I go up!" I clap my hands excited. I love daddy's helicopter!

"Yep. Say mama Phoebe!" I wait for her to say anything but she just babble's and laughs.

"Eat your lunch, Ted." My dad reminds me and walks over and grabs one of the photos of mom. "Okay, Phoebe.. can you say 'mama.' Look that's mama.. say 'mama." I watch Phoebe, but she doesn't say anything. I eat all my lunch and continue to watch as my dad tries hard to get Phoebe to say 'mama; but nothing. Daddy has run his hands through his hair so many times!

"Daddy if you give me chocolate cake then when mommy gets home I will say 'mama' to her." I offer. My dad stands up and smiles.

"Actually, that's a good idea." I smile broadly. I get to have chocolate cake! Maybe if I say 'mama' loudly, I can have a big slice.

"Yeah! I get chocolate cake.!" I call out excited. Phoebe laughs at me, holding out her hand. I take her left hand and hold it. She likes it when I hold her hand.

"Kind of. I need your help Ted and promise me you will never tell anyone ever! I don't believe I am going to do this but desperate times..." My daddy stops talking and shakes his head. I am so confused.

"I don't understand.."

"Your sister loved it when we gave her a little piece of your birthday cake a few months ago, and we know that she adores strawberries. I am going to bribe her to say the word 'mama.' " I watch as my dad cuts up some cake and strawberries. Phoebe bounces on her high chair and starts to open and close her hand. It's her way to tell us she wants something.

"Phoebe Grace, watch very carefully. Watch and listen to your brother. Ted see the picture that's mama. Ted say, mama!"

"Mama!" I say loudly. Dad cuts up a little bit of cake and some strawberry, and gives it to me to eat. Okay, this is a game I like. No wonder he doesn't want me to tell mommy. She wouldn't be happy.

"Your turn now Phoebe. Can you point to mama?" Phoebe grabs the photo from our dad's hand. "Now Phoebe can you say, mama?" We wait and she doesn't do anything. "Phoebe if you say mama you can have cake. Say mama"! I finally understand what daddy is doing. Mommy wouldn't like this at all.

"Daddy, I don't think mommy is going to be happy that you are trying to bribe Phoebe with cake" Dad looks at me unhappy but then sighs. I think believe he is happy that he is giving her cake, but I am glad that I am getting to have some.

"Teddy you are three now and ready to know the truth. Sometimes us men have to go to extreme measures to keep the women in our lives happy. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't agree with."

"Why?"

"It's the way the world works buddy."

"Why?"

"Because it is!"

"Why."

"You know what Theodore, this is just one lesson you will understand and learn when you are older, but I promise to help you when the time comes." I have no idea what my father is talking about.

"Okay," I shrug. Even I know that this is too much for a three-year-old.

"Now Phoebe, are you going to be a good girl and cooperate with me?.. say, mama." I rest my head on my hands and watch. Daddy keeps trying, but Phoebe doesn't say anything, well she does, but it's in the form of her screaming and crying. My dad is getting upset also, but what did he expect? She has been sitting in her high chair for a long time and even though she is shown strawberries and cake, dad won't let her have any yet. Even I would be mad.

"You know daddy; Phoebe hasn't had much cake before. The most cake she has had is the little bit you let her have on my third birthday and the mouthfuls that Grandpa Carrick gives her. Maybe she doesn't know what's in it" My father straightens his back and looks at me.

"Grandpa Carrick gives you and your sister cake?"

"No. Phoebe gets cake. I get candy and cake!" Oh no. Dad's eyes and mouth are thin. Uncle Elliot tells me that when daddy does that, then you are in trouble.

"I will have to have a chat to your Grandpa Carrick.; however, you might just be on to something." Dad brakes a piece of cake and holds it out. He points to the photo and says, 'Mama'. I don't think my baby sister is listening. Her eyes are on the piece of cake that is being offered up. Phoebe quickly grabs it and eats it.

"You like that cake didn't you? Well if you want some more you need to say 'mama.' Come on Phoebe say, mama."

"Dada," Phoebe says loud and clear.

"No princess. We want you to say, Mama!... ma-ma!"

"M..m" Phoebe mumbles. Dad smiles and gets excited.

"Yes, Phoebe. That's a great start, and since you can say, Dada, you can say the 'a' sound. " Dad gives Phoebe even more cake. She really likes the chocolate frosting.

"Dada!" Phoebe squeals pointing to him and jumping a little on her chair. She is getting excited. I can't help but laugh.

"Yes I am your Dada, and I am so proud of you for learning that word but let's get back to learning to say mama... now can you see mama in the photo?" Phoebe smiles. Dad asks her two more times and finally she points to our mother in the photo, and again says "m..mm"

"Phoebe is smart isn't she daddy."

"Mommy and I think so. She is smart just like you Teddy and probably has more energy right now." My dad cuts some more cake and hands me a slice. I quickly eat it before dad changes his mind. This cake has lots of frosting, which we never get to have unless it's a birthday. Phoebe is jumping up and down in her chair as much as she can considering she is strapped in.

"I think the cake has too much sugar for Phoebe." I don't know what this means, but my mother says cake and sweets have too much for a baby and little kids.

"Grey." We all look at see Taylor at the entrance to the kitchen. "I have been advised that Mrs. Grey is on her way home. She will be here in ten minutes. "

"Thank you, Taylor." Dad starts to quickly puts the leftover cake in the fridge and asks me to put mom's photo back in its place.

"Ted come here and wash your hands and mouth. You need to get all the chocolate off you before your mom arrives home.."

"I will help him." Mrs. Taylor enters and helps me get cleaned up.

"Thank you, Gail." Mrs. Taylor is trying not to laugh at daddy while he cleans up Phoebe. There is so much cake on her hands that she is licking her fingers and won't sit still.

"Phoebe you are very wriggly. Be daddy's good little girl and sit still!" Phoebe is squirming and keeps moving, even though dad is holding her tight. She starts bouncing, screaming and pointing the fridge. I bet Phoebe wants more cake.

"I think its all the frosting. She has never had any before."

"What?" Dad looks at me confused. "You said that Grandpa gives Phoebe cake."

"He does. Grandpa gives us Grandma's vanilla cake and with no frosting!" Dad runs his hand through his hair. He is not happy so I don't tell him that he has chocolate cake in his hair. Grandma's cake is nice, but isn't as good as mom's chocolate cake with frosting.

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't know it mattered". Dad looks mad as he takes off Phoebe's baby bib.

"Christian?... Teddy?"

"Mommy" I call out and run towards her. She holds her arms out for me and picks me up.

"Hey there Teddy bear, did you have fun with Daddy and Phoebe while I was out?"

"Yes." Mommy walks over to daddy who is holding Phoebe. I scrunch my face up when they kiss. It's yucky.

"So what have you all been doing?"

"The kids had their naps and just finished eating lunch. I was going to take them outside and have them run all this energy off."

"I ate all my lunch mommy!" I exclaim.

"Good boy Teddy. Did Phoebe eat hers also?"

"Yes."

"Oh Wow, two good little children! Why don't I go and get changed, then come outside to play with you all."

"Sounds good, I will join you!" My dad looks at my mom smiling. I don't understand the look he is giving her. They both get silent and then kiss.

"I will get my soccer ball or should I get my baseball and bat?".

"Baseball and bat" My father states.

"And Teddy since you ate all your lunch, you can have a small treat." Mom says walking to the fridge. Dad's face drops as she takes the chocolate cake out of the refrigerator. "There's less cake left over then I thought" My mother looks confused. She cuts a piece and hands it to me. This is the best day ever! Daddy opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. Phoebe reaches out for some cake, screaming.

"Sorry Phoebe, but that cake is too sweet for you. I added more chocolate than normal, which is why I gave Ted a smaller piece than I would usually." Mom grabs Phoebe from daddy's arms and holds her tight. My sister is trying to grab the leftover cake. "Gosh, she sure is wriggly today. "

"Phoebe had a long nap... probably just got some extra energy" Daddy explains. He doesn't say anything about the cake he gave her.

"She wants cake," I say. Dad looks at me disapprovingly. "Phoebe is probably still hungry."

"How about some banana and strawberries?" Our mom offers Phoebe the fruit, but she refuses. "That's strange she usually loves bananas and strawberries, though one mystery is solved. I now know where the extra cake went."

"What?" My dad asks worried. Even I stop.

"Christian, you have cake in your hair" My mother laughs, and she removes the little bit in his hair.

"What can I say Mrs Grey, I couldn't resist." My mom shakes her head, but they both then kiss. "Let me take Phoebe while you go and get changed. I will get some of her foam balls and Ted's baseball. The kids can play with them outside. Miss Phoebe can practice your running now that you can walk and are full of energy."

"Okay," My mother picks up the cake and proceeds to return it to the fridge. Phoebe is starting to yell, and cry. Oh no, she isn't happy about the cake going into the refrigerator.

"MA..MA!" Phoebe screams out. Everyone stops. I look at mom. She looks happy but as if she is going to cry. Daddy is relieved and smiling.

"What was that Phoebe.? Say it again?"

"MAMA" Phoebe calls out but still reaching out for the cake that still is in mom's hand.

"Oh my.. you said mama. Come to mama, my special, beautiful little girl." Mom puts the cake down and grabs Phoebe tightly. "Christian did you hear that. Her first word was mama."

"Sure did." Dad kisses mommy's head and then Phoebe who is desperate to get to that cake.

"I have to text Kate, your mom, my mom, Mia... everyone that our little girl said her first word. I wonder if she can repeat it and we can record it."

"We can try outside. Go upstairs, send your text messages and get changed. I have the kids covered." Mom kisses Phoebe over and over, than daddy and me. Once she is out of the kitchen dad cuts another piece of cake for me, one for him and a small piece for Phoebe.

"Remember Teddy.. this was our little secret." Dad hold the cake out and when I agree he places it in front of me. If Phoebe saying a word gets me cake, then I hope she always talks!

* * *

"Of course by the time you were two years old you wouldn't stop talking. I changed my mind. Plus I didn't get chocolate cake." Phoebe elbows me softly. I got off lightly with my comment. As teenagers she would have really let me have it.

"I can't believe that Dad gave us cake to get me to say mama. He was always so stringent about healthy eating!"

"But he loved mom more and as usual went out of his way to make her happy." Phoebe nods in agreement. Our parents were the perfect role models on how to be a husband and wife. Lessons all us kids have put into practice in our relationships and marriages.

"How are Matthew, and Amy?"

"Matthew is trying to be the strong and the fun loving brother, but as we all know he feels so deeply. Amy was quiet. Very quiet. I managed to send them all home. They wanted to wait for you, but we we weren't sure how fast you could get here and when the doctor said dad had a little time yet, I managed to send them home. I confirmed that I would wait for you to arrive. It was damn hard to convince them to go home, but I told them that dad wouldn't want them all to be exhausted and could return tomorrow. Amy's husband James took her home. Matthews was driven home by security. He didn't want Nicole to drive so late. Their son Michael was home and they were waiting for Lucy to arrive back from college. Our siblings needed to go home, eat, sleep and be with their families."

"And just like they had to go home to eat, sleep and be with their families, so do you Ted."

"What?" I narrows my eyes and thins my lips before I realize that I have duplicated my fathers facial expressions.

"Ted, you have a beautiful wife and twin daughters waiting for you at home. Your son is probably there also with his family. They will be all waiting for you. Go home. Smith is outside waiting for you and can drive you home. You shouldn't drive." Phoebe is right. Olivia is home with our children waiting for me. They were going to come into the hospital but we decided to wait until tomorrow. My twin girls, Annie and Layla and son Adam adore their grandfather and need to say good bye. I am glad that my dad will hold on for a little while longer to give everyone the opportunity.

"I shouldn't leave you alone."

"I am not going to be alone. I have dad here... go Ted. You have been by dad's side since this afternoon and its late. You have done your part. Let me do mine!" As the oldest I have also been the one to look after my siblings. Even though our age, dictates that they don't need to be cared for, I still feel the same compulsion. "You can come back in the morning Ted. We will be here"

"No! I can't." I was without father when he took this turn. We knew it was coming, but to see it happen. I wonder if I will ever be able to talk about. Maybe.. not now... no right now. My siblings, my children, nieces and nephews need me to be strong.

"Yes you can. Go home to your family. You need them, and they need you too."

"Are you sure? I can stay here"

"I am absolutely sure! Also can you take Taylor home also? He shouldn't be here all night no matter how much he protests."

"Okay. Security are going to be outside and ask them if you need anything. Though don't forget that I am just a phone call away. Call me if you need anything or if anything happens. I can be here in less than half an hour if need be"

"I will."


	4. Moving On

Chapter Three: Moving On

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I kiss and hug my brother goodbye, promising several times to call him if anything transpires before he finally leaves. I watch as my father breathes. I made it home... I made it back to say goodbye. If I hadn't, then I would never have forgiven myself.

I am startled when the door opens. I look behind me, and there is Taylor with a covered bowl, bottle of water and coffee. "Eat. You know he would want you to." Taylor places the tray on the hospital table and winks before he leaves.

I open the lid, revealing my favorite dish of Japanese Udon Noodle with Tempura vegetables. I feel in love with this dish when I was fifteen on a trip to Japan with my family. Taylor remembers everything! How on earth he found a place to make my all time favorite dish is beyond me. I haven't eaten, not since early this morning. Not since I got the call. I was offered lunch and dinner on the flight over, but I didn't have the stomach to eat. Again I can't eat.

"Taylor's right... I want... you to eat." Tears spring into my eyes immediately. That strong, soothing and loving voice. It might be croaky, but it's the distinctive voice that I feel asleep to listening as a young child as he read to me.

"Dad you're awake." I jump off the chair, hugging him tightly but careful not to hurt him. I smile when he manages to kiss my forehead. " Do you need anything? Would you like some water?"

"Eat."

"You're hungry? I will page the nurse." I study the hospital buzzer. For the life of me, I can't seem to work out which button to press.

"No. You eat. You are too thin," I sigh. Dad is wired up to every machine possible, fighting for every minute he gets to live, and he is still able to find the breath to order me to eat. I am thin, but I always have been. A trait I inherited from my mother. I pick up chopsticks and commence to eat some of the noodles. It's difficult to eat, but the small smile on my father's face encourages me to do so.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here dad. I came as quick as soon as Ted called. I was scared you would... " I can't say it. ".. I wanted to be with you. To tell you how much I loved you and say..." I stop myself again. I can't and won't say goodbye. Not yet it's too early.

"I am happy that you are home, princess... I would never leave without one last chance to tell you that I loved you...And to make sure that you eat." I laugh. Trust my father. He has to stop and breath while speaking, but he still manages to get the last word in.

"Nice one Dad... I love you so much!"

"I love you too princess. " My heart sinks. Sadness and regret. "Keep eating!"

"I am sorry dad. We should never have..all those years ago."

 **Christian's POV:**

I look my daughter's beautiful face that so resembles her mother. I could look at her all day. The only thing I dislike about it is that regret is plastered all over it.

* * *

 **Phoebe is 29.**

"Christian do you want another glass of wine before dinner?" Max, Phoebe's husband of four years now offers.

"Yes, though I prefer a red right." I request after he picked up a bottle of white. Got to keep him on his toes. He is a devoted husband and father to our granddaughter, Jessica, but I can't let him get too comfortable. Max and Phoebe have been a little edgy tonight. I know why. Jessica is two years old now, and our daughter mentioned that they were looking forward to having another child over a month ago. Our eldest daughter is pregnant. I have judged that she is in the middle of her first trimester. However, I am annoyed by the cause of their discomfort tonight. Phoebe took eighteen-month long maternity leave from Grey Enterprise when she had Jessica, our first ever grandchild. Far longer than standard. How on earth they can seriously be worried that I am going to be upset at Phoebe needing maternity leave again, just because she kept delaying returning to work last time. I am getting another grandchild. I couldn't be happier with the thought, regardless of the high-level position my daughter holds in my company. When Ted's wife, Olivia gave birth to their son, Adam, I made sure that he took at least several weeks off to support his wife and spend time with his newborn child. They are only small for such a short period, and I would hate for my children to miss this time.

"So do I. Good choice". Max pours two glasses of red wine in time for Jessica to run down the stairs in her pajamas with Ana close behind her. Our sweet little granddaughter wanted her grandmother to bath her tonight. Usually, it's all about her mom, but Phoebe is finishing off dinner. Our daughter got her outstanding cooking skills from Ana.

"Grandpa!" Jessica squeals running into my arms. I pick her up and tickle her stomach. Her luxurious brunette curls are framing her face. "I had a bath."

"I know. Did you splash grandma?"

"Several times!" Ana comments making Jessica giggle.

"I can attest that it is fun splashing Grandma." I wink at Ana. She shakes her head, but it gives me an idea for when we get home.

"Okay Sweetheart, are you ready for bed?" Max walks over to us and rubs Jessica's back. I can't help but laugh when she pouts at her father. Damn, she looks so much like Phoebe did at this age. Jessica even has her mannerisms, which are far too similar to mine.

"No. I stay with grandpa." Jessica tightens her arms around my neck. This is one girl that knows how to get what she wants. I would even argue for her, but I know she didn't take a nap today and is exhausted.

"Jessica, why don't I take you to get a good night cuddle from Mommy while I take her a glass of her favorite wine." Jessica nods her little head and yawns reaching our for her father. I narrow my eyes as Max carries Jessica and a glass of wine. Is he giving wine to Phoebe? I shake my head but regain my good mood when I close the distance between Ana and me.

"You are the hottest, sexiest and most beautiful grandmother ever. I think you should retire from Grey publishing and spend more time on yourself and I know how much you would love to devote more time with the grandchildren. We are likely to get more in the future." I don't refer to my suspicions about Phoebe bring pregnant though I did mention it to Ana a few days ago, which caused her to just shrug. And just like a light switching off, my sensuous, hot wife turns off.

"Christian we have discussed this. You won't retire from Grey Enterprise until Ted or Phoebe is ready to take over. I won't do the same until Amy, or if she chooses a different path, another suitable candidate is available. Besides I am not even fifty-five yet, Mr sixty years old."

"You're making my palm twitch Anastasia."

"Don't I always?" Ana whispers into my ear, biting her lip. Fuck she can still make my body burn by a simple word and gesture.

"Hhhmmmm... Careful Ana or I might take you upstairs to one of the spare rooms and have my wicked way with you. Fuck the fact that this is our daughter house." My delicious and salacious thoughts are interrupted by a pair of small arms around my leg.

"Grandpa and grandma, read me a story!" I bend down and pick up Jessica. She yawns, fighting to stay awake.

"Do you both mind reading Jessica her bedtime story? I want to help Phoebe get dinner ready. We shouldn't be longer than half an hour."

"I had a hamburger for dinner," Jessica exclaims. She ate earlier tonight. Hamburger? She is only two years old. She should have more nutritious meals. I narrow my eyes at Max.

"Hey you tattle-taled! That was supposed to be our little secret munchkin." Max pretends to be annoyed tickling Jessica's stomach. "Phoebe and I let Jessica chose what she wanted for dinner since she wouldn't be having dinner with us all. It's too late for her, and we wanted to talk in peace." Ana and I nod. It is well known that Jessica blurts things out. This is one two year old that is unaware that she is going to get a brother or sister.

Ana and I both take one of her hands and walk her up the stairs to her ever so pink bedroom. I sit Jessica on my lap. The combination rubbing her back and Ana's soft voice, reading her favorite story, lulls her to sleep. It was the same with Phoebe at this age. I place Jessica in her cot and tuck her in. Double checking that she will be warm enough. It seems like yesterday our children were this age. Damn the kids grew up too quick and suspect the same will happen with our grandchildren. Jessica is going to need a bigger bed soon. I am going to have a personalized four-poster princess style bed made for her, just like I did for our daughters. I double check to make sure Jessica is fast asleep before I walk out.

"We should have had more children." I declare. I have never been so sure of anything before.

"Christian we had four! Nonetheless, more kids would have been fantastic, though our lives were manic enough at times. "

"And it was worth every minute!"

One of my most detested memories was how I reacted to when Ana told me she was pregnant with Ted. To think I didn't want any children. I only ever wanted Ana to myself. It didn't occur to me how much more love Ana and I would experience together and with our kids. I will forever be in Ana's debt for helping me see the light.

"We should offer to take the grandkids in a couple of weeks. Give Phoebe and Ted, plus their partners a break. Ted's little boy is taking a bottle now." I smile at my wife's suggestion. I love being able to spoil our two grandchildren.

"Sounds perfect. We better go downstairs, or Phoebe is going to wonder where we are." Ana takes my hand, and though she tugs at it, I don't move.

"Max did say they would be at least thirty minutes. We still have a good ten minutes. We could go into the spare bedroom. A quick stand and slam would improve your appetite" I whisper into her ear. Jessica might be asleep, but she could wake up and hear. She is a little parrot and gosh knows when she would repeat those words. Ana commences biting her lip considering my proposition. I release it with my thumb, then kiss her hand and bite her lip myself. "You are still as delicious as ever."

"*cough*" I raise my eyebrows at our grown daughter at the doorway, faking a cough to get our attention.

"I came upstairs to let you both know that dinner is ready and thinking that Jessica had convinced you both to read another book to her. I guess I was wrong." Phoebe rolls her eyes, and walks over to Jessica.

"I can't believe that Jessica is going to be out of a cot soon," Phoebe comments looking lovingly at her little girl. Yep, she is pregnant. Ana nods at me and heads downstairs. She can read me like one of her books and understands the importance of me having these moments with our children. Phoebe is glowing. I walk over to her and put my arm around her.

"She is gorgeous and so bright," I state the obvious.

"I know. Jessica amazes me everyday. I never know what to expect, and it's an adventure."

"Last time we babysat her, she said that she was going to be the boss of the company. I couldn't help laughing. It's a joy to watch her grow up." I lean over and kiss Phoebe's temple. It's then when I notice that she has become somewhat tense.

"What's on your mind?" I quiz Phoebe. She doesn't respond straight and looks around as if she is trying to find an answer to my question.

"Dinner. We need to go downstairs. I am hungry." Phoebe moves away quickly. She was as mercurial as I am just then. Must be the baby. The only time Phoebe has eaten as much as I would her to was when she was pregnant.

"Does anyone want some more?" Phoebe offers. She made her mother's chocolate cake which is an all time favorite of mine. When everyone declines, I steer the conversation to the point of this evening. What they need to tell us. Phoebe is yet to have anything to drink. A clear sign.

"Okay, you two you both have kept us waiting long enough. What is it that you wish to talk to us about?" Phoebe and Max glance at each other. The room becomes immediately tense. I wasn't expecting the look that they gave us.

"Let's go into the sitting room. Mom and Dad, can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee...a strong drink?" Do I need one?

"Not, right now." I lead the way into the sitting room. The thought occurs to me that maybe something is wrong with the baby. They never told anyone when they were pregnant with Jessica until they were out of the first trimester and been screened for any problems. While I know they wouldn't terminate a baby, regardless of its health, it would shock them. If this is the case, I need to reassure them that no matter what they would have our support and would move heaven and earth to help.

"Mom and dad we need to tell you something." Phoebe outlines.

"Obviously, and your mother and I know. We are very excited for you both and Jessica" To say that my announcement shocks them is an understatement. My ever so verbal daughter can't seem to speak.

"So you are both okay with this?" Phoebe looks shell shocked. The tension is yet to ease in the room.

"Of course we are okay with this. Don't be ridiculous. You have our support. We are excited for you all" I reply. Phoebe and Max breathe out. Were they holding their breaths?

"How did you find out? Was it security? They swore that they wouldn't include it in their logs."

"No of course. You both know that I promised that security would keep your life's private as long as you both agreed to keep them around you. It was evident. Jessica is two years old now, you both have loved having a child and Phoebe you haven't drunk any wine all night. Plus you mentioned to your mom that you were looking forward to having another child. Now the only thing we are unsure about is why you both were tense and so worried this evening. Tell us is something wrong with the baby? We can get the best doctors, therapists anything. Just tell us."

"What?" Phoebe and Max call out at the same time.

"Dad, I am not pregnant." I cock my head to the side at Phoebe clarification.

"Then what is it you need to tell us?" I ask slowly, alternating my vision between Phoebe and Max, and then Ana when I notice our daughter looking at her.

"We are moving. In two months." They better be telling us they are moving house, preferably closer to the sound. The fact that Phoebe is being taciturn is a warning in itself.

"Where?" I inquire.

"New York." What the fuck! I clench my hands into a hard fist, and my knuckles turn white. I narrow my eyes, and my lips form a hard line.

"Care to repeat that statement?" As a child, Phoebe was quickly corrected by the tone of voice. It hasn't had that effect for a very long time, but it did just then.

"I have been offered the presidential position of the financial investment sector of the bank. It's something I have worked for a long time, and though I hoped I could have undertaken the role here in Seattle, it isn't possible." Max explain.

"Turn it down. There are other banks here you could become president for right here in Seattle. Where you both belong and Jessica." I dictate.

"No," Phoebe responds loud and clear. "Max moved out to Seattle for me, when we wanted to be close together and not struggle through a long distance relationship after college. He moved here because I was working at Grey Enterprise. Max made the sacrifice of his career progression for me, and I need to repay the favor. Besides, it's not as if I am irreplaceable here in the Seattle office. We want more children and Ted is the more obvious heir to Grey Enterprise."

"So you intend to give up on your career!" I growl!

"I didn't say that, but my priorities have changed. I intend to continue to work for Grey Enterprise just like I have since I graduated from college. I was hoping maybe I could work at the companies office in New York."

"No." I flat out refuse. "No, to you working at the office in New York and no to you both moving. I won't allow it."

"Christian.." Ana takes my hand. I finally realize that she hasn't said anything and doesn't look too shocked. She should be. Phoebe and Ana are so close, and she adores our granddaughter. They spend so much time together. I would have expected Ana to be objecting as much as I would. That is... unless...

"Did you know about this?" I don't need her to answer her eyes give away the truth. "You had me believe that Phoebe was pregnant."

"No Christian, that was a tale you started to believe. I never confirmed or supported it."

"You didn't set me straight either."

"Mom and I had lunch this week. I told her about us moving. Mom wasn't happy about it either, but at least she understood it was our lives to live. I was going to tell you at work, but I didn't think it fair to the other staff at Grey House that would have the misfortune of encountering you. Max and I talked about this and though a dinner would be the best option."

"Max, resign from the bank. You can work in the finance department at Grey House. The head of the department is retiring in six months, and you can take over. Your expertise would be ideal. You would make more money and could progress further." I don't even try to make it sound like I am giving him an option. I am ordering him. , I had wanted Max to join the company years ago, but he wasn't interested. Phoebe and Max look at each other. Their expression informs me that they are going to decline. "I am not giving you a choice." I scowl.

"Christian!" Ana calls out as does Phoebe.

"I won't have my family scattered around the country! Max, I gave you my blessing to marry my daughter, not relocate her to the other side of the fucking country with our granddaughter." I grab my coat and look at Ana. "I am ready to go home. Are you?" Ana doesn't reply nor does she even look at me. I watch as she kisses Max and Phoebe good night. I don't. Phoebe glares at me. She is furious, bewildered but it's the look of sadness in her eyes that hits me. Walking away from my daughter without telling her I love her and saying and kissing her good bye, is a first I never wanted to experience.

The next two months were spent attempting to use my influence in the business world to convince or force the bank into allowing Max to accept the promotion but here in Seattle. To do so, I would have to buy out over fifty percent of the shares in the bank, which I considered though reason dictated that it wasn't viable. The only option available to me was to prevent the promotion and thus ensure they didn't move. I considered it, long and hard. I had the influence to do so, but Phoebe would never have forgiven me. Maybe I am selfish, but I don't want my daughter and granddaughter so far away.

In my haste and after an argument with Phoebe over New York, I terminated her employment at Grey House. I justified my rash decision over the fact that since she wouldn't be located in Seattle anymore, she wouldn't be able to meet the requirements of her high-level position. I thought that would work. Phoebe was supposed to realize that she didn't want to give up her position and career at Grey House and that it is where she belonged professionally. Max, out of his love for his wife would agree, decide to turn down the promotion and remain in his current position or accept my job offer. However, my plan didn't work out as I expected. Instead, Phoebe just stood stone-faced, grabbed her bag, key's and phone from her office and walked out. Ana, Ted, my parents, brother... everyone in the Grey family was furious. Fuck even Ros wanted to knock me out. Ana barred me from our bedroom until I apologized to Phoebe. It took me two weeks to get our daughter even to sit in the same room with me. It was another week after this before she would talk to me. The only reason Phoebe finally did was when I went to her house and refused to leave until she spoke to me. I sat there for two days until she agreed at two in the morning. I reinstated Phoebe, but I had to make it clear that since the New York office was a subsidiary office, that she wouldn't be able to work on the major deals. A clause Phoebe accepted. Nonetheless, I can't allow her skills and knowledge go to waste. Phoebe will head up the New York office and direct all our east coast operations. Upscaling the activities of this office will mean that I will need to travel over East more often, for professional and personal purposes. Little did I know that Phoebe would take the New York office to the next level and some of our biggest deals would come out of this office.

# # # #

"You aren't ready yet?" My ever so beautiful wife frowns as she enters the bedroom. Ana has spent the last hour with Phoebe on the phone. Still to this day I can't work out why women need to talk so much. We are going to have breakfast at Bellevue with the whole family today. Surely they can talk then.

"No" I reply grumpily. I don't want this breakfast to happen. I don't want the reason behind this family meal to occur.

"We are going to be late." Ana walks over to me and straddles me. "You're pouting."

"Don't I have a reason to?" Sure I sound petulant, but up until a couple of months ago, I never envisioned this happening.

"Christian, I am not happy about this either, but we don't get a choice in the matter. They are only going to be on the other side of the country, and we have a jet. We can fly there anytime we wish," Ana attempts to appease me fail. She is trying to mollify herself.

"I should have said no to the fucker when he asked permission to marry Phoebe. I could have had sent to Timbuktu." I grizzle.

"Then we wouldn't have our granddaughter." Fuck I can't win either way. This is not a feeling I am used to.

"I feel like we are losing them all!"

"Same. But we are flying over in a couple of weeks, and there is always Skype and Facetime. You did just give Jessica her an iPad." While this is true but it doesn't do much to satisfy me. I will be in contact often with Phoebe due to work, but it's not the same.

"Come on, get dressed or do I have to help you?" Mmmmm... Ana's proposal gives me an idea; however, I will have to take a rain check.

Arriving at Bellevue, we find that we are the last to arrive with Amy who is now a freshman at WSU. I look at my watch, and we are on time. My parents wanted to host a final family meal. This is the first time any of our family members have moved away, except for college. Jessica is playing with Ted's son, Adam.

Our four kids and their cousins are all congregated around the patio. They are all chatting and laughing. Ava is here with her fiancé, Troy a. Phoebe will return for the wedding and the events preceding it. She is in the bridal party, and Jessica is the flower girl.

I join my own siblings and parents in the sitting room. My father is sensing my displeasure hands me a strong black coffee. "Do you need something stronger?"

"Do you have any of your aged scotch? I could use a double shot."

"It's hard for you to let go. I feel the same, but Phoebe is still our little girl," My father uttered these exact words the day that Phoebe got married.

I struggle to eat breakfast, though my food issues are still prevalent. I eat, and though it is as good as always, it's tasteless to me. Max has outlined his objectives as the president of the finance sector of the bank. Phoebe has briefly explained her role at the subsidiary office and discussed their new apartment. I have agreed to give Phoebe a month off before starting work. She wants to get Jessica settled into her new environment and then look for a nanny for her. Our little granddaughter loves having the extended family around, and Phoebe and Max think that she is going to need extra attention from them in New York. I made a call and got Jessica is booked into an exclusive Montessori program so she can meet some kids her age. They had a wait list longer than my arm, but it was nothing at a donation couldn't fix and the Grey name.

"Okay Miss Jessica Anastasia Marksman, it is time to take you upstairs and cleaned up. I don't think Grandpa would be too happy with you putting your maple syrup covered hands all over his plane." I would happily tolerate my little granddaughter rubbing syrup on every surface of the jet if it meant that they'd couldn't leave. Phoebe picks Jessica out of the high chair, though my granddaughter fights her way out of her mother's hands and rushes over to me. She is licking, playing with her sticky fingers and holds them up to me.

"Let's see those fingers... Oh my they are sticky aren't they!" I exclaim.

"Yummy fingers!" She declares excited.

"That they are!" I stand up and hold her. Jessica is so light and delicate. I feel remorse that I won't see her grow up as much as I do now. I am going to fly myself and Ana at least once a month to spend the weekend in New York or bring them back here. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Christian I can take Jessica upstairs and clean her up." Max offers.

"No. I want Grandpa!" Jessica declares. Damn I have never heard Jessica speak so loud. "Sticky kisses for grandpa! " She then proceeds to cover my face in glorious little kisses coated in syrup.

"I will clean her up." I continue to play with Jessica, savoring this time as I head to the bathroom that is located downstairs. She continues to babble, though I don't comprehend everything.

"Okay Missy, don't move." I place her on the bench and grab a cloth. I proceed to wash her face, hands and attempt to get the small amount of syrup she managed to get into her hair.

"Do you need any help?" I turn slightly, though not so much that I can't keep an eye on Jessica. She is up pretty high in comparison to her height. Jessica's eyes light up at the sight of her mother. It's beautiful to see.

"Mommy!"

"You look at lot cleaner!"

"No sticky fingers," Jessica replies sadly. I can't help but chuckle. She might be the sweetest and delicate thing on the earth, but she has no dilemma with getting dirty.

"Jessica, can you do mommy a big favor?" She nods thoughtfully. "Can you go straight back to the dinning room by yourself. Mommy needs to talk to grandpa privately for a few minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. I am a big girl."

"Good girl. Make sure when you get into the kitchen you give Grandma a big cuddle. She is going to miss you so much when you leave today " Jessica obediently runs off. Calling out grandma all the way.

The room is silent for a few moments. I don't know if am still mad or heartbroken or proud of Phoebe's independence and the person she has become. No, I am all of them. My emotions are a mess. To brake the tension Phoebe and I both start to talk at the same time.

"Sorry dad, you go first.."

"No, you go."

"Umm. Was Jessica difficult when we're taking the syrups off her face and hands?"

"No. She was playful but very well behaved." I assure Phoebe.

"Good. Jessica's old babysitter used to have a hard time getting her to be compliant when she was cleaning her. For a little girl so intent on wearing beautiful dresses and wanting to wear my heels around the house, she doesn't mind being dirty."

"I thought the same thing when I was cleaning her up." I sigh quietly to myself. "I am going to miss her so much."

"She will miss you too." Phoebe starts to look to the side. A typical trait of hers when she was getting upset but didn't want anyone else to know.

"I think most of all I will miss you. I am going to miss seeing you at work. I love how you walk into work into Grey house, making it a far more pleasant place to be. You are always so professional and focused; even though only half an hour ago before you walk into the building, you were home an excellent mom to Jessica. Trying to convince her that chocolate and ice cream isn't breakfast foods and an incredible wife. I am going to miss the expression you get on your face at meetings when your mind is racing, and then you come up with solutions. I am going to miss it when you enter my office, pass me my coffee, then sit on the couch sideways with your feet dangling like did when you were growing up when it's only Ted or us. I am going to miss seeing you every day, and having you over for dinner. I am going to miss your company, watching you bloom as a mother, wife and professional. Your mother and I are so damn proud of you."

"Oh, Daddy." It has been years since she called me daddy. Tears run down Phoebe 's beautiful face. I step towards her and hold her tight. "I am going to miss you and mom, so much. Then there my siblings, nephew ….. everyone. I can't express myself as well as you." I chuckle quietly to myself. This is a first. A time when I can form sentences better than Phoebe chatterbox Grace Grey.

"Phoebe, I am also proud of you. I am proud of your independence and how you are willing to make sacrifices."

"Thanks, dad."

"Although, just because you're moving so far away, doesn't mean that I am not going to be overzealous and overprotective. I fear your mother and I will be visiting you a whole lot!"

"I am counting on it. It is the reason why we bought an apartment in the same building as yours."

* * *

We kept that promise. Ana and I waited a couple of weeks to let them settle in, then spent every second weekend in New York. We would occasionally take our grandson Adam so he would have time with Jessica. Later on, we took our other grandchildren that we were blessed with.

"I am sorry that I moved. We should have reminded in Seattle. I never thought that one day we would lose you or mom. So much time.. " No I have to interrupt Phoebe. She can't think like this.

"No you and Max had to live your life's. You have both been so successful. Max would never have become the CEO, and the New York division is only second to Grey House here in Seattle. You brokered some pretty impressive deals and became so much more. You grew so much." I smile and reach out to touch my daughter cheek. Her skin is so soft and smooth, just like her mothers.

"You look so much like your mother." Phoebe glows at the thought. It is the truth!

"She was so beautiful."

"Like you."

"I miss mom so much. We have already lost her, I don't want you to leave us also!" Phoebe starts to sob but tries so hard to regain her composure.

"Princess you should know by now that I am too much of a control freak to leave you entirely. I will always be with you, your siblings and children."

"You are tired. Go to sleep Dad. I will stay with you" I nod once and close my eyes to sleep. I don't want to leave the children, grandchildren, and now great grandchildren, but I long to be with Ana once more. But, I fear that I may not be worthy. Ana was perfect and an angel on earth, while my past is a dark cloud over me. What if I am judged unworthy to be with Ana, my true love?


	5. Home

_A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I had some computer problems and I am basically retired from FF. I have to warn you that there will be grammatically/spelling errors though I edited as best as I could considering grammarly no longer works on my computer. Enjoy._

* * *

 **HOME**

* * *

 **Phoebes POV:**

"OMG! What the!" I yell as I am startled awake having felt something in or around my ear. I somehow managed to doze off, holding my father's hand. The hospital room is no longer dark and Instead, with light. Is it the morning already? I ensure I haven't disturbed my father. I breathe out relieved before turning around to determine what on earth I felt. I find Matthew, Ted, and Amy laughing. I don't have to ask who it was... it could only have been one of my siblings, Matthew.

"Yep, I was right. That was as much fun as when I use to wake Phoebe up as a kid with a wet wildly. " Aaawww gross!

"Seriously Matthew Elliot Grey, how old are you? To think you are one of Seattle's most prominent, respected criminal lawyers and yet still behave like a delinquent teenager on occasion. Wait till I tell your ever so impressionable son." I scold. I am so angry, but it is short lived. I can't help but laugh. Trust Matthew to find a way to lighten the mood. Regardless of the sadness of the event, our parents always encouraged us kids to enjoy each others company and most of all laugh and be happy together.

"Sorry Phoebs, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I know how much you love me." Oh how right he is. I stand up and hug Matthew whose eyes are starting to water eyes seeing our dad practically motionless on the hospital bed. He takes my spot holding our fathers had, while I hug Amy.

"You know if you were still a teenager and dad weren't asleep, you would have spent the day writing an apology letter and having to explain to our parents why your actions were inappropriate after they lectured you on socially acceptable behavior."

"Tell me about it. I think I wrote more apology letters than any of you three!" Matthew exclaims.

"No" A broken and strained voice calls out. All four of us turn and see that our fathers have opened his eyes. Joy fills us.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Amy leans down and kisses him. She has always been was a daddy's girl. Amy was a mommy's girl also. She must have been the closest to them, having been the only one living at home after she turned six years old.

"That's not exactly correct Matthew. You did write more apology letters, but you wrote more than all of your siblings combined! You're the reason my copper hair turned white." All four of us breathe out, overjoyed at hearing our father's voice and him talking in such a long sentence.

"Dad I think your medication is clouding your judgment! On that point do you want some water? Are you in any pain? I will get the nurse or better still your doctor." This scene is reminiscent of when our mother died. We had the happiest of upbringings, and when we were all together, it was natural that we play around just like we have been doing these past several minutes. However, reality hits us that this isn't like any other time.

"No, I don't need anything. I am glad you are all here. Together."

"Us too Dad! Oh before I forget I bought your copy the latest bi-annual internal report from Grey Enterprises. As usual, that first copy is yours. I know you always like to look through these with a fine tooth comb." We are wise enough to know that Dad won't be able to read the document but it will mean a lot to him to have it. My usually strong brother, Ted places the report down, and tears threaten to fall his face. He is looking away, wiping his face. This is the last time Ted will get him this report.

"Make sure you send one to Ros too. Remember that likes a copy emailed and a hard copy. Even though Ros is retired, she still wants to know how the company is progressing." All four of us kids look at each other. This is another sign of our father's disease. Ros died ten years ago. The doctor told us that would happen more as the time drew near.

"I already have posted and emailed her a copy. Don't worry dad I have it all sorted." Ted replies. There is no point reminding Dad of his former COO's death. It wouldn't help or serve any purpose.

"Good." And just as our father was awake just then; he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. We hold our breath until we see the telltale sign on his chest rising. Dad is still breathing. He is still alive.

"Dad's doctor wants to talk to us or at least one of us. Phoebe, you look exhausted. I can have you driven to the sound. Max should be arriving soon with Jessica and her family. I can phone you with an update." Ted offers.

I check my emails on my phone quickly and note that my Max's flight is just about to land, while Jessica's, her husband Blaire and daughters flight Violet isn't due for another five hours. They were away on holiday when they heard the news. "I want to listen to what the doctor says. I have a couple of questions.

"Yes, but afterward you should go and get some decent sleep," Matthew adds.

"I will. I promise." I commence walking out with Matthews arm around me. We comfort each other as we seek out our dad's doctor.

"Amy, are you coming?" Ted queries as he notices that she is looking at our father scared to look away.

"I didn't get to spend any real time with dad yesterday. I am going to sit with him for a little while. Can you fill me with what the doctor says?"

"Sure little sis. We will be outside if you need us!" Ted kisses Amy's temple and then walks out of the room with Matthew and me.

* * *

 **Amy's POV:**

I lean down and kiss my father's forehead before sweeping his hair back with my fingers. Time is coming to an end. We are being told to prepare for this yesterday, but it's too hard. I hated it when mom died. It's worst now. I am all too aware of how much it hurt when she died. I grab the latest manuscript one of my editors is championing and commence to read it out loud. I use to read them with our mother, and when she passed away, dad filled in this gap for me. It was therapy for us both. Grey Publishing is my mom's professional legacy and one that I have worked hard at maintaining and growing.

I sigh and stop reading. I mentally question if Ted will fulfil my request to fill me in with whatever the doctor says. I am in my forties, married with children, the CEO of Grey Publishing but my other siblings still think of me as the baby of the family. Our parents had my three older siblings at two-year intervals. I came along twelve years after Matthew. My mother used to say that I was a surprise addition to the family but one of the most adored and cherished. Not only was I dotted over by our parents but also my siblings. I was always cared for, loved and given my way far too much. My parents kept me grounded somehow... most of the time at least. I loved growing up with my siblings and remember when we came back home from dropping Matthew at Yale.

* * *

 **Amy (6), Matthew (18), Phoebe (20), Ted (22)**

"Bye Phoebe!" I wave at my sister via FaceTime on my iPad.

"Bye Amy. I will see you in about eight weeks."

"That long?" Eight weeks is forever. My teacher said a month has four weeks. Eight weeks will mean two months. That's so long!

"Yes, sorry. I have a lot of work to do here at college. Besides, you are busy with school, piano, dance and your friends!"

"I guess," I reply quietly. I am not convinced at all. "Since you won't be home for awhile, can I go into your room? You left some makeup and perfume."

"No!" Phoebe calls out! "Don't even think about it Amy Anastasia Grey! I swear I will ring Taylor and have him but a bolt in my room if you even go close to it! You are far too young to use makeup! Our Dad will be so angry if you do!"

"It sucks being six years old," I groan. My sister Phoebe and Mrs. Taylor, who is close by in the kitchen, laugh at me. "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor," I state as she places my lunch in front of me. She has made me my favorite lunch of chicken and mayonnaise toasted sandwiches and chocolate milk. I also have the compulsory vegetables that my parents expect me to eat with every meal except breakfast.

"Trust me, little sis, being six is great. During the next eight weeks, I have four papers to write, midterms, and countless other school work. You get to hang around the house, spend time with our parents and family, play, and dance and have fun. Enjoy it while you can."

"Okay," I don't hate those parts of being six. I dislike that neither of my brothers nor my sister is home at the moment. I can't wait until Ted returns to Seattle.

"I need to go and get organized for school. I see Mrs. Taylor has made your lunch. You need to eat. You know how much our dad demands it."

"I will eat it."

"I will talk to you soon. I love you, Amy!"

"Love you too!" I disconnect facetime on my Ipad. My sister who had several college offers decided to join our eldest brother at Harvard. She has just started her third year. Ted has recently graduated and has been away with some friends traveling for a few months. I have heard mom say that she worries that he is going to be a workhorse when he is back home, whatever that means. Our parents wanted him to spend some time experiencing the world on his terms before returning home and starting work with dad. I wanted him to come back straight away. Phoebe is still at college for two more years, and Matthew has just begun.

"Mrs. Taylor, do I have to eat all my lunch? Can I just eat my toasted sandwich and leave the vegetables? Just this once."

"You need to eat all of it!" Mrs. Taylor doesn't get a chance to answer me. Wouldn't you know it; my dad would hear me just then.

"But dad…" He places his finger over my lips and shakes his head.

"Eat everything on your plate. Once your mom has finished her phone call to Aunt Kate, and I have spoken to Taylor, the three of us can go outside and practice Tee-ball before the season starts." I nod. My brothers both played football and baseball, while my sister played soccer and a little bit of volleyball. I chose to play tee ball as none of them played. My dad kisses my temple and walks off with Taylor. I don't hear specifically what they have said, but they do mention Ted.

I try to finish everything except my worst enemy. I frown at the three pieces of broccoli. It's the only thing left on my plate. I have been looking at them for a long time. Dad has even left his study and headed upstairs. Mrs. Taylor looks at me and grins. "Amy, I will make a deal with you. I will take your plate and not tell your dad that you didn't finish your broccoli; if you don't tell on me, go straight upstairs and get ready to go outside with you parents."

"Deal" I call out, running out of the kitchen and head upstairs before she changes her mind. I grab the new shoes my parents bought me for tee-ball with the spikes. I am too smart to put them on right now. I race back downstairs where my mother has joined dad talking to Taylor.

"I have consulted Welch and all the security measures for Ted's new apartment are complete. His CPO will be debriefed when they return from Asia." I hear Taylor say in time. I frown.

"Why does Ted need an apartment? He still has a bedroom here!" My parents and Taylor turn to face me, apparently surprised. None of them knew I was close by and overheard.

"You finished your lunch already?" Dad queries. His eyes are narrowed.

"Yep…. So why does Ted have an apartment? Who is going to live there?"

"Ted is going to live there. He has his own home now." My mother explains.

"Why?"

"He is twenty-two now and wants his own place."

"Where is his apartment?" I question. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor have an apartment here, outside the big house. I didn't know that there was another apartment here.

"It is in the city. It isn't far from ESCALA." My mother informs me as if this should all make perfect sense.

"But he still has a bedroom here. If he moves somewhere else, he will be by himself! Ted won't be home with us. He will be lonely. I won't see him all the time."

My mother holds her hand out and leads me to the living room where I sit down opposite her and dad.

"Amy, sweetheart, I know that you would like your older brother to move back home, but he has grown up and needs to have his own space. You will still get to see Ted but not every day. I won't be able to see him every day either, and even your dad who will work with him might not. Ted still loves you lots! We all do."

"I don't understand why Ted wouldn't want to live here with us. If he did, he would get to see you and daddy all day long. I can play with him all the time and he won't be lonely or bored." My dad laughs and says something quietly. I don't know exactly what, but it's something to do with privacy and girls.

"You will understand when you get older. When you finish college and return home, you are going to want your own home also." My father's make's a low sound and narrows his eyes at my mother's statement. This isn't going to be good.

"Or Amy could move back home," Dad states rather sternly. I know this voice.

"Christian…"

"Anxious and protective father!... baby daughter!" I have no idea what they are both talking about now. My mother shakes her head and then refocuses on me.

"Angel, Ted needs his own place. When Phoebe finishes college in a couple of years, she is probably going to get her own apartment as will Matthew." What? All of them are going to live away from home?

"I don't want them to. College is long enough! I want Ted, Matthew, and Phoebe to move back home!"

"So would we but it doesn't work like that. One day you will want to move out also. We won't like it but understand that you have grown up and need your own home."

"Never. No Way. Not happening!" I wave my hands around. I am never moving out of this house. Ever! My mother is looking at my father who is smiling broadly. He grabs my hand and places me on his lap, kissing my temple.

"Christian" My mother calls out my dad name. His lips thin but nods. Dad is giving in.

"I have a good mind to hold you to that, but I think you will feel differently when you grow up!" Dad comments.

"No. I always want to live here. Our house is so big and has the indoor pool and an outdoor pool. We have a gym, theater, lots of toys and Mrs. Taylor's cooks the best food as do you mommy. If I didn't live here when I am bigger, then I won't get to see you two and Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, and Sawyer and everyone!"

"We can revisit this topic when you are about to finish college before then you have the second grade to get through." There is nothing to revisit or talk about now or later. I am never leaving home, and my brother should return! I frown. I hate being so young.

"Okay, I know what will make my little angels smile return." My dad taps my nose and grins. "You still have a week before you start back at school and your mom and me, have this week off work. Why don't we go somewhere? Your choice!"

"Like anywhere? Like we can take Charlie Tango or the jet?"

"If you wish or we can do something else. It will be a mommy, daddy, and Amy holiday!"

"Can we fly over to see Phoebe and then Matthew at College?"

"Ah... no, I don't think so. We only just dropped them off a day ago." My mother argues. Figures! "Why don't you think about what you would like to do and until then I know that Mrs. Taylor has baked a patch of her giant chocolate chip cookies. Why don't you go and grab a few, then meet us outside to practice your Tee-Ball."

I run off quickly before my parents remember that one of their rules is that I am only ever allowed one of Mrs. Taylor's giant cookies. Collecting them from Mrs. Taylor, I have to explain that my parents let me have a few, but she only allows me to have two. Either way, it's better than just one. I thank her for the glass of milk and consider my parents offer. The first thing that popped into my head was Disney world, but it won't be as much fun without my brothers and sister. I need them to have a good time. It is then when I decide what I would like… what would make everything fun again.

# # #

I head downstairs looking for my parents after I had a bath and got dressed in my pajamas. Usually, one of my parents sends me upstairs for a bath and fills the tub. However, I wanted to show them that I am grown up and that they don't need to baby me anymore.

"Mommy…daddy?" I call out. I find my parents by my father's piano. My dad is playing while mom sits next to him. I watch as he places his hands on hers and guides it on the keys, helping her to play. I walk up to them and my parents look at me surprised that I have gotten changed.

"You had a bath already? Did Mrs. Taylor run one for you?" My father asks frowning.

"No. I can do it by myself. I am six now!" I stress.

"So you are. It's also getting close to your bedtime. I will take you to bed and read to you." Mom offers.

"Actually, can we talk about your offer today?" My parents smile at each other and then to me, guiding me to the settee.

"Your father and I were talking about this. I think we can guess what you have decided!" My parents smile at each other.

"You both know?" I can't hide the surprise out of my voice. My mother sounded so sure and confident that maybe they do know. It wouldn't surprise me. Ted, Phoebe, and Matthew always said that our parents work out everything so keeping secrets is impossible. In fact, my cousins would say the same thing.

"It wasn't hard. We can leave the day after tomorrow and still have five days at Disney world. I will have Taylor make the arrangements." My father looks at me curiously, his eyes narrow when I don't react and frown. "You don't want to go to Disney world?"

"No… originally I thought about it, but then I had an even better idea!" I exclaim.

"Which is?" My mother encourages me.

"A baby." My parents become suddenly quiet.

"You want another doll?" My dad probes.

"No daddy. I have lots of dolls." I can't help but laugh. "Mom and dad I want you both to have another baby." My parents become silent again, so I take advantage of it. "I prefer to have a little sister than a brother. I already have two brothers, but only one sister. Though if it ends up being a boy then it's okay. How long does a baby stay in mommy's tummy?"

"Amy, a new baby is a lot of work. It isn't..." I have to stop my mom even though I am not allowed to interrupt anyone.

"But I am six years old now, and you don't need to run baths for me anymore. I just did it by myself then. All the time you spend having to help me can now be spent on the new baby." I argue. It's simple!

"Angel, I know that you are missing your siblings and sad about Ted but another baby won't solve that. It can take a while for a mommy to become pregnant, and then it takes nine months afterward until the baby is born. Then it would take at least a year before they can play with you. That will be more than two years!" That long? I must look shocked as my parents breathe out, thinking I have changed my mind.

"Then we have no time to waste! Mom you need to get pregnant right now. I don't know how babies are made, but I do know that it takes a mommy, a daddy, and a bed. So, Dad, you need to help mom make a baby. Now! Go! Don't wait! Go to your bedroom" I frown at the expression on my parents face.

"How did you come up the idea that it takes a mommy, a daddy, and a bed to make a baby?" Dad doesn't look happy. Time to come clean.

"Only if you promise not to be mad at me."

"Amy Grey, tell us now!" Dad's stern voice is back. There is no way he will make that promise. Oh well he is mad already.

"I only know that it takes a mommy and daddy to make babies and sometimes a bed because I overheard Teddy and Matthew talking about being with girls and using something like wrapping paper to stop babies a little while back. I was supposed to be in bed asleep, but I wanted to be them. I snuck out of my bedroom. I know it was wrong and against the rules. Phoebe was with them also. When I asked them what they were saying about babies, Phoebe said that it took a mommy, daddy, and a bed, and if I wanted to know more, then I had to ask one of you." My father runs his hands through his hair over and over. "I guess now wouldn't be a good time to ask about that would it?"

"Not right now, but you and I will talk all about that soon." My mother's voice is soft.

"Amy…" Dad's voice is soft, but it's his tone that speaks volumes. "…your mother and I love you and your siblings with all our hearts. We consider you four the greatest gifts we ever received. I know that you probably want a baby sister so that you will have another child here at home, but it's too big a request. You know that you can have friends over and there are also Auntie Mia's children, your cousins that spend lots of time here. Also, Ted will be around, not as much as when he lived at home, but he will be in Seattle… also now that it's just you at home, then you get as much attention as you want."

"So is that no to another baby?"

"Sorry Amy, but it's a definite no!" There is no point asking again or even pushing it. My parent's just used that voice.

"Okay. I guess it's my bed time isn't it?"

"Usually it would be past your bedtime, though since you are still on vacation, why don't we watch a movie and maybe I can even attempt to make some popcorn without burning down the kitchen." I smile at my father's attempt at humor. Thought it's more honest that humorous. It is well known that my dad, Christian Grey can do anything, brilliantly, however when it comes to anything in the kitchen besides microwaving, then forget it! Hang on that isn't one hundred percent right. My dad can make toast, just.

"Can I choose the movie?"

"Sure."

"Can we stream a movie about a mommy and daddy who don't want another baby but end up having one and are happy?" I suggest as a last chance plea. My parents look at each other and then me, shaking their heads.

# # # #

The first thing that goes through my mind is that there are only two more days until I start school when I wake up. My parents have spent the week, taking me out on their yacht, swimming, playing games and sports, shopping, cooking and just spending time together. My cousin, Kelly, Aunt Mia's daughter, has been over and even spent the night here. She is nine years old and has an older brother Oliver, who is fifteen. My parents have done everything to prove to me that even though my siblings aren't living at home anymore and the fact that they won't give me another sibling, life at home can still be fun. My parents are the greatest people in my world, but I am looking forward to being with my friends now.

I go downstairs still dressed in my pajamas. My parents are usually terribly organized, either telling me what we are doing the next day and thus what clothes to choose or laying out what I need to wear. But neither has happened today. I walk into the kitchen, expecting to find my parents. However, no one is here. It's a Saturday so Gail is off as is Taylor, so their absence isn't surprising, but having no one around, even though the house is huge is…... well strange.

I head off to my mother's study, then to my fathers. No one is here. I do see Sawyer and Ryan outside. I wave back at them when they see me. They don't look concerned or anything so I can safely presume that my parents are somewhere. Maybe they are still in their room. An idea pops into my mind. I decide to make my own breakfast in hope my parents will see just how much I have grown up and maybe reconsider another child.

I open the pantry. Hhhmm.. The only cereal is muesli, granola and theses grain square things. We don't even have cheerio's. That's what you get when your father believes food should be healthy and captain crunch should have nothing to do with breakfast, lunch or dinner, for that means.

"Hey there baby sister, you wouldn't happen to be able to find some chocolate chip pancakes in there would you?" I freeze when I hear his voice and turn around. Nothing would be able to wipe the smile off my face right now.

"Ted!" I jump up into my older brother's arms. He is so strong and tall that he can practically lift me with one of his fingers. "You're home!"

"Yes I am, and the first person I wanted to see, was you."

"Haven't you seen mom and dad yet?"

"No. I arrived last night and spoke to them on the phone. I had been hoping to talk to you, but you were already asleep."

"Dad said I had to start going to bed at my usual time now that school is about to start. Silly since I am only allowed to stay up an hour after bedtime." I shrug.

"I am afraid I have to agree with our father there Amy. You are not the easiest child to get out of bed in the morning on school days." I scowl at my brother. I don't need him to parent me also. "Hey don't look at me like that. I came over hoping you wouldn't have any plans today."

"Do you mean you and me going out together?" I can't help but smile at the prospect.

"Yes. I asked mom and dad last night on the phone. They said it was okay as long as you wanted to come. So Miss Amy Anastasia Grey, would you like to go out with me today?"

"Yes, I would Mr. Theodore Raymond Grey."

"Good. Run upstairs and get dressed. Put on a pair of jeans and top. Also, don't forget a light jacket or jumper just in case." I quickly hug my brother one more time before running up the stairs. I fly past my parents, who tell me off for running in the house and up the stairs, while I inform them that Ted is here and I am going out with him.

"That finalizes it. Ted you are going to have to come over and travel with me every day to Grey House if it means your little sister is going to get dressed as fast as she did just then. Amy your shoelaces are undone." My father declares.

"Sorry. I will do them now. I am just so excited that Ted is home and I get to go out with him."

"Have you got a cardigan in case it gets chilly?"

"Yep. I got my pink one." Mom comes over and kisses me. I notice that my father and brother are talking quietly. They are probably talking about work. After they finish talking my dad hugs me and says goodbye. I skip out of the house with Ted, though not before my father instructed me to remain close to my brother and security. I wonder how often I will hear this before my dad realizes that I already know it off by heart.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I put on my seat belt. I like Ted's new car. It's only got two seats, so I get to sit in the front. A big no-no in my parents and security SUV's.

"Breakfast. We both need to eat, and I have a craving for choc chip pancakes." Ted looks at me and winks.

"Were going to IHOP without dad?"

"Only if can you keep it secret. Dad might get a little jealous." Ted jokes, but I think he might be right dad might. Dad always took us kids there, when mom was away or out one day with my Aunts or friends. Occasionally Grandpa Carrick or Uncle Elliot, with his children, would meet us.

"Okay, but only if I can have the Chocolate, Chocolate chip pancakes with double chocolate chips and cream and a chocolate milkshake." My brother grins at me.

"Our parents wouldn't be too happy with you having that much chocolate for breakfast; however, I accept your terms." I can't help but giggle. I am already having fun. "You know if you continue to negotiate like that, I might have to prepare to take you on at Grey House when you get older."

"I don't want to work there."

"Oh really.. Then what is it you want to do then when you grow up?"

"I am going to go to work every day with mom and read books with her. But most of all I am never moving out of home. Never! Moving out of our parent's house is the worst decision anyone can make." I watch my brother's expression, and his expression looks like Taylor's when he isn't showing any emotion.

"We are here. Let's go inside, order and then we can talk."

I smell my brother's coffee. It smells strong and horrible. "I don't understand how you can drink that."

"You will when you are older."

"Nope. Never!"

"Amy I would be careful what you agree never to do when you get older. Our father might have to promise never to go on a date. You might never get kissed by a boy at this rate."

"I don't like boys. That is unless they are in our family."

"I consider myself honored to be on your list of acceptable men. Especially since is contains less than a dozen people." A waitress comes over with our pancakes and my milkshake. Ted allowed me to order an adult sized shake, though I think he might be regretting it now. I grab the chocolate sauce of the table and pour it over my pancakes and then add the cream. Perfect.

"No more chocolate Amy or I am going to have to keep you at my place tonight, so mom and dad don't find out how much sugar you have eaten when you are bouncing off the walls."

"Why won't you move back home? Your bedroom is still there, and no one is using it."

"Mom and dad told me yesterday that you were upset that you were the only one left home."

"It's not fair. Mom and dad won't have another baby. Have they forgotten to make a baby? Is that the real reason?" I don't know what is so funny about my question but Ted has started to laugh out hard.

"Definitely not. Not our parents. Not by any means. But don't think about that. Not for a very long time." I put my fork down and sigh. It's hard being so young sometimes. "Amy eat up your too sweet breakfast then I am going to take you to the park to run off all that sugar and then take you to see something."

# # # #

"We have to travel to the top of the building. I bet we will be able to see the park we were just at." My brother tells me as we enter the elevator. We just spent the last three hours at a park nearby. Ted had my Tee-ball gear bought over, where he helped me to improve my ability to catch, and hit the ball. "I can't wait to come and watch your games. You my baby sister, are going shine on the field."

"What if I don't? What if I miss the ball every time I bat?"

"Then I will still be proud of you, and I will just have to help you to practice more."

"You will come over more to the sound? Like all the time? " I ask hopeful, and my voice is far too high. My brother raises his eyebrows then narrows his eyes. Ted looks so much like dad when he does that. "I might be horrible this season. You might need to sleep over!" He doesn't respond. Instead, the elevator doors open leading to a hallway and a single door.

"Miss Amy, I am very proud to announce that you are my first visitor to my new home" I enter the apartment and look around. It is kind of like my parent's apartment in the city, big and open with lots of windows. "Come let me show you around." Ted walks me through the apartment. Showing me the kitchen, the main room, which already has a large U shaped couch with a large TV, cable and two different game systems, the bathrooms, study and the four bedrooms. Ted's room has a large bed, and only one other room has a bed.

"So what do you think?"

"It okay. It's not the house on the sound though!" I shrug my arms.

"Okay? I guess that is better than you saying you don't like it."

"You don't have much furniture."

"I only just moved in last night. I had a whole bunch of furniture magazines and sample material sent to me by our mother, but I gave up. Unless it was electronic, I couldn't work out what to buy. I was surprised to see that there was even a couch here, but I think mom chose it. The only thing I did buy was a bed."

"Your bed is enormous. Why?" Ted opens his mouth but closes it quickly. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying," I exclaim.

"I need a big bed because I am very tall." Ted winks. "I emailed a description of the apartment to mom and Phoebe, with my intentions for each room. They are going to decorate the rooms for me. You can help them if you like. You can make sure that they don't buy furniture with too much color." I close my eyes, clenching them tightly, before covering my face.

"Hey, Amy what's wrong? Are you crying?" I shake my head, still burying my face. I feel Ted pick me up and carry me over to the couch, placing me on his lap.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I shake my head straight away. "Amy I know you are upset that Matthew and Phoebe are away at college, and that I am not moving back at home, but I am still your big brother, and love you. Having my own place means you can come and visit me. We can have fun away from mom and dad. We can have our own secrets like us kids do with grandma and grandpa," I can't help but smile a little. Our grandparents secrets range from them letting use eat cocoa pops for breakfast, to letting us stay up late playing games and watching movies, to even not telling our parents about the time that Ted had snuck a girl onto Bellevue and met her in the boathouse. I am not even supposed to know about that.

"Can I come over whenever I want?"

"Yes, as long as mom and dad say yes."

My brother kept this promise, and it was duplicated when Phoebe moved back to Seattle, and she got her own place not far from Ted, and then Matthew. I ended up keeping more of their secrets than the ones we made. My siblings and parents have loved me so much, protected me and indulged me, more than any other Grey family member.

* * *

My thoughts cease when I hear a specific sound from out father. "Dad?" I stand and check on him. He definitely made a sound but he doesn't look like he is in discomfort nor are any of the machines he is connected to beeping or alerting that something is wrong. "Do you want me to keep reading? Is that it?" I recommence to read but I don't manage to finish the page until my father makes another noise.

"Dad, what is it? What do you want? I can get your doctor."

"No…..Home"

"Home?"

"Yes"

"You want to go home?" Dad doesn't say anything else, but he manages to open his eyes and look at me. His eyes say it all. I walk out of the hospital and walk towards my siblings talking to the doctor. Taylor and Jarvis are standing close by also.

"...will continue to medicate your father and keep him comfortable. His vitals are sound considering. We will continue to take action…." I interrupt the doctor. This isn't what our father wants.

"Dr. Abrasom, what do we need to do to move our father…..to take him home?"

"What?" Ted is the first to question me. Not surprising really.

"We need to take our father home." I declare.

"Amy, no we can't. There is no way that we can give him the same care as a hospital, regardless of how many resources we have." Phoebe outlines.

"Doctor, we thank you to you and all your staff for all help. Please continue to help out father. Inform us if there is anything we can provide" Matthew adds, reconfirming my sibling's stance.

"No. Stop. Dad needs to go home. He just said the word home to me. He wants to go home" I reiterate. I don't mince my words or retreat. Our father just told me what he wants, and his wishes should be met. He would do the same for us.

"Amy, we all want what is best for dad. He isn't…"

"Ted stop! We need to take dad home."

"He will die" Phoebe doesn't need to remind me of this is. She commences to sob, burying her face in Ted's chest. I can't help but cry also. Our brothers can't even keep their tears away.

"Dad is dying. He would want to die with the family around him, and in the house, he lived with mom. We need to let him die where mom did." I can tell my siblings are starting to see reason but are still finding it hard.

"No. Look, little sis, it's admirable what you have proposed, but it isn't in our father's best interests" Matthew states.

"I am with Matthew," Phoebe replies.

"Me too. Dad will deteriorate quicker if goes home." Ted adds, and then moves towards me, wrapping his arms around me. "I know you are trying to do what you think is best, but dad needs to be here." I consider my eldest brother statement but then shake my head. "Doctor thank you and again please take whatever action you need to maintain our father's life.

"No! Stop. You are all wrong," I declare, confidently and sternly. I don't think I have ever spoken like this with my three older siblings, but I am not a child.

"Amy, this is our dad's life."

"Exactly. I don't want dad to die. I didn't want mom to die. I would give anything for mom to still be alive and for dad to be out of that hospital bed, having one of our family dinners where he is trying to make sure everyone ate enough, and being overbearing; however, it's not going to happen anymore. Dad is dying. Sooner than later… He has given us all everything. Mom and dad made all our dreams come true and given us the one thing money couldn't buy… unconditional love. Our father doesn't want to die in a cold hospital room. We need to take him home to die. Let him die where he was happiest. Where mom died. Dad should die with his whole family around him. Not just us, but his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Let him die surrounded in love, instead of these hospital walls. We owe him that at least" I am ready to stand my ground, and not let them convince me otherwise. I become a little worked up as if I am prepared for a fight, but I it isn't needed. My siblings are looking at me and then each other.

"Amy is right. Doctor we want to have our father transferred home. We don't care the cost or anything. We can pay anything and employee anyone. Can you help us?" Phoebe requests.

"Yes." The doctor quickly responds.

"We will help you." Taylor adds, following the physician with Jarvis. The four of us stand there, taking in the emotion of it all. I am breathing in deeply. I know this is the right thing to do for our father but the reality is sinking in.

Matthew wraps his arms around Phoebe, walking with her into our father's hospital room. Ted, who looks more and more like a clone of our father's right now, is looking down at me. His eyes are soft, but it's the look he is giving me that says the most. Ted opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. Instead, he moves closer and wraps his arms around me, whispering in my ear. "And to think that your supposedly wiser and know it all older siblings, often consider you still as our 'baby sister'… one to be protected and indulged. When it came to the crunch, we needed you to make sure we did the right thing. Thank you." Ted kisses my temple before we look at each other. Our eyes interlocked. Neither of us says anything else, we know that there is nothing left but to be by our father side and let him die. Let him return to our mother's side, where he belongs.

* * *

 **A few more chapters left. the boys need to reminisce about father and son time, a chapter here and there.. maybe and the inevitable... review if you wish  
**


	6. Soup

**Soup**

* * *

 **Christian's POV:**

"Are you comfortable enough dad? I hope the great grand-kids and grand kids didn't exhaust you. Do you need some more water?" Amy has started her daily ritual of fussing over me. She repeats this ritual several times a day. It has progressively got worst ever since she convinced her siblings to allow I was transferred home from the hospital.

"Yes, angel. I am fine, I promise. You don't need to worry about me. It's going to be okay. "I gather every fragment of strength I have and look right into Amy's eyes. She needs to believe me. For a second I start to relax thinking she believes me, but the thought is short lived.

"The grand-kids and great –grandchildren must be tiring you out too much. I will have to make sure they let you rest more or have less of them come up at a time."

"I like the children coming up and seeing me. Little Anastasia is an amazing reader, just like her great grandmother and mother!" I can't help but smile thinking of my little granddaughter. Anastasia Katherine Tulson was born six years ago to Amy and her husband, James. As her mother had been years ago, she was a surprise arrival. My youngest child though she would only have one child. They son, Ashton, had been fourteen years old at the time.

"That she is." Amy is looking up, forcing her tears away. I am about to offer her words of comfort when she implements her current coping technique. "You must be hungry. You need to eat. You are looking thin and have to keep your strength up." I look at her amused, and when Amy realizes she just repeated one of my most common sayings she laughs with me. It's so good to hear her laugh and smile.

"Phoebe has been making your favorite soup. I never could understand why you always proclaimed it was your favorite since it has Kale in it and you were never overly fond of it!" I stifle my grin. Regards of Amy's age, this is one story she never needs to hear.

"It was healthy, and I wanted you, children, to eat it!"

"Figures," Amy rolls her eyes. "I will get you bowl, but before I go downstairs is there anything else I can do? Do you want another pillow?"

"I just want some soup" Amy nods determined. I watch as she walks out of the room and close my eyes. I can almost smell the enticing scent of Ana's soup. I remember when Ana first made this soup. I smirk... Amy doesn't know the significance of this soup, especially to her coming to be…

# # # #

Leaving every worry, obligation and stress of the past week, I remove my jacket, tie and loosen the top two buttons of my white linen shirt, as soon as I enter my home. I have dismissed Taylor, though have him on standby. My plans this weekend are fluid and dependent on how Ana is feeling. She has been suffering from a chest infection this week. I had been planning this week for over a month. I considered changing my plans due to her illness, but when my stubborn wife relented and agreed to stay home this week and focus on getting better, I decided not to. There was every chance that Ana would be better or we could have a quiet weekend here on the sound. My mother came over and checked Ana out twice this week. We can either spend the weekend with me nursing her back to health in our bed or spend it on 'The Grace.' Both options appeal greatly to me.

I only need to follow the enticing smell coming from the kitchen to find Ana. She and Gail have been making soup all week. As much as I love their cooking and refuse to say it out loud, I am a little tired of soup. Ana's luscious brown hair is tied up, and she is wearing skin tight yoga pants and a slightly oversized jumper. I shake my head. She doesn't realize that even like this she is hot. I stroll towards her. Ana has her back to me, focused on her task of scooping spoonfuls of the soup. She has managed to fill two bowls when I am stopped in my tracks. My supposedly silent steps.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Grey and don't pout" I smirk as Ana turns to face me. She knows me so well. "After more than a decade I can sense when you are in the room. There is no use in masking your footsteps." I close the short distance between us and pull Ana into my arms. Her eyes are glowing, the color has returned to her cheeks, and she looks incredible. I tilt her head up and chastely kiss her lips.

"Can I reason that you are feeling better?"

"Better than better. I think the combined effect of all this soup, the medication your mom gave me, and your insistence that I stay home and rest was the perfect cure."

"Good, then Mrs. Taylor packing our bags for this weekend won't go to waste," Ana looks at me surprised though only for a moment.

"Weekend? What about the kids? Actually, where are the children?" Ana is biting her lip. Fuck! My pants are going to be impossible to remove! When all three of our kids started school, we decided to make some changes in our lives. One of which is that I leave work early on a Friday and pick them up from school. Ana leaves Grey Publishing early and comes home to prepare dinner. Fridays are usually reserved for family affairs. Matthew is ten; Phoebe is twelve and Ted is already fourteen. Our kids are growing up so quickly, and we want to spend as much time with them as possible, though Ana and I still need to make time for each other. This is where this weekend comes in.

"They are spending the weekend at my parents. I dropped them off at school. Elliot and Kate have, Ava and James, and Mia has even dropped off baby Kelly. Grace and Carrick are excited to have all their grandchildren with them. Ryan and Reynolds are there with the kids and will bring them home late Sunday afternoon, or we can pick them up? Another option is, if you would like, is that my parents keep them on Sunday night and take them to school on Monday morning for us. It's our choice."

"A whole weekend… just us? Our bags packed? We are going away?"

"Yes, unless you would rather stay home? Considering how good you look and feel right now and how off limits you have been while sick…" I utter commencing to kiss her neck and shoulder. I can't contain myself anymore. ".. I am desperate to be inside you." I run my right hand down her back and hitch her skirt up, discovering her secret. "Seems you can't contain yourself either."

"Here! Now!" Ana exclaims moaning.

"In the kitchen?"

"Yes!" My little vixen doesn't waste time, promptly removing her shirt. It seems someone has needs as much as I do. I lift her up, so she is sitting on the large kitchen bench, pulling her pants down at the same time.

"You look beautiful like this in your bra and panties, on the kitchen bench." Ana moans as I kiss my way up her inner thighs.

"Christian, please!" Ana moans, arching her back.

"Patience. Stay still!" I smirk at my wife. Four days without any action has made her edgy. I continue to kiss her until I reach her panties. I push it to the side, relishing in her excitement. She cries out as I insert two fingers, hitting her sweet spot. I pull down the fabric of her bra, making her luscious breast stick up. "Come Anastasia. Come for me."

"Christian!" She calls outs, moaning. I continue to hit her sweet spot, extending her pleasure. Before she has ceased her peak, I rip her lace panties and fill her.

"Wrap your legs around me." I slam into Ana. Fuck! She is so tight and hot. I pull out and then in one swift move bury myself again inside of her, hard…. over and over until I pour myself into her and make her climax again. I lean over and kiss Ana's lips. "Four days is far too long. Do you believe me now that I will never get my fill of you?"

"Yes... I think you have proven that point over the years. I do have a pile of ripped laced panties to confirm it." Ana giggles. I help her stand up and accidentally knocks the bowl next to her. "Oh no, my soup!"

"It smelt enticing as I walked into the house."

"Try some though it might be a little cold," Ana grabs a spoon and brings some to my mouth. I swallow it. Everything Ana cooks taste delicious; still, I am not sure about the Kale. "How does it taste? I just threw in some vegetables and meat without thinking."

"Mighty fine, but I know what will make it taste better."

"More pepper? Salt?" I shake my head at both her suggestions. "Garlic?"

"Not even close Mrs. Grey." Ana realizes my plan as I guide her, so she is lying back down on the bench.

"Christian its soup. The broth will go everywhere!" I re-examine the soup. It has carrots, kale, and beef in it, but the soup isn't thick.

"Then this will be a real test to see if you can finally stay still Anastasia and to determine if my reflexes are as good as I think they are." I slowly pour a spoonful of broth from Ana's chest down to her stomach and then her sex. I quickly run my tongue down her body chasing the line of soup.

"Mmmm…. this soup tastes even better on you," I repeat the same action several times, eliciting moans from Ana.

"Christian!" Ana cries as I place several pieces of carrot, kale and meat on Ana's delectable body.

"One has to eat their vegetables and proteins. You wouldn't want me to be malnourished now would you?" Ana giggles at my mild rebuke. I nibble on Ana's now erect nipples and work my way down her body.

# # # #

Ana remains motionless, laying on her back still on the kitchen bench, completely spent from her multiple climaxes. I lie on my side, propping my head up with my right arm. I can't help but feel complete joy. How the fuck did I get so lucky? She stumbled into my life, falls in love with me, married me and then gave me three amazing children. Has anyone else in the world been so lucky? So fortunate?

"I would call that a good start to the weekend." Ana grins. I release her luscious lip and shake my head.

"You know what that does to me, and I would think that performance would receive a better descriptive word than 'good'" I pout.

"Amazing… erotic… everything. Also, don't pout. You know what it does to me!" Ana comments, raising her eyebrows.

"Does it now?"

"Yes, you know it does!" Ana's voice is soft, and it radiates through my whole body.

"Come."

"Are we leaving already?"

"We can if you wish, though right now I want to take you into our shower, and then repeat our kitchen top activities in our bed. We can leave tomorrow morning. It will still give us all of tomorrow, the night and Sunday to spend on the grace." Ana makes it to her feet, and a sweep down and pick her up, carrying her bridal style.

"To our shower and bedroom, it is!"

# # # #

"I am hungry. What's for dinner?" Ted declares entering the kitchen and casual dining area of our house. Our three children, on their accord, asked to remain at their grandparent's house Sunday night with their other cousins. They all go to the same school, so it wasn't too difficult to coordinate. Ana and I took advantage of this quiet time and took Monday off work too, remaining on 'The Grace' longer than expected.

"Welcome, home Ted. Did you have a good weekend? We missed you and your siblings." Ana exclaims reminding him of his manners. Matthew has walked straight into Ana's arms, while Phoebe kisses her mother and then comes and sits next to me.

"Oh, sorry mom," Ted remembers his manner and kisses his mother. "Hi mom and dad, we missed you both…. so is there anything to eat?"

"You are always hungry. Grandma and grandpa gave you the biggest lunch and breakfast!" Phoebe rolls her eyes. She is so much like Ana. I wish my daughter would be hungry more. She is far too slim.

"I am going through a growth spurt. Grandma's a doctor, and she said most boys grow around the age of eleven". Ted responds and opens the fridge door. "Mom, can I have some of this soup? What's the green stuff in it? It doesn't look like cabbage. Is it spinach? Is it any good?"

"It's Kale, and yes it's good. Your dad liked it. He liked it a lot." Ana responds. I smirk as she blushes but hides it by hugging Matthew.

"Serious? Dad, I didn't think you liked Kale that much."

"It is my new favorite soup. I doubt that I will ever eat another soup as good as that one. Ever! Your mother is rather good at making soup taste amazing!" Ana's beautiful face is no longer a shade of pink; rather it is a glorious crimson color. She throws me subtle 'cut it out' look.

"Works for me," Ted shrugs and fills a large bowl.

# # # #

"Are you going to gawk at me all morning?" I was getting dressed for work when Ana exited our bathroom and removed her towel. I had been noticing some small changes to her body, but in the past couple of days, I noticed that her breasts had become more rounded and her areola have become darker. Then Ana went almost green at the smell of my coffee yesterday morning.

"Only while you prance around naked and get dressed. It is my favorite floor show." Ana enters her walk-in robe and exits a few minutes later wearing a matching pair of black lace sexy-as-fuck bra and panties with a garter belt and black stocking with lace tops. My lips part as I watch her slip her grey pencil skirt on.

"Hmm, this skirt feels a little tight. Do I look fat in it?" I roll my eyes at Ana questions. She couldn't look fat even if she tried. Though she is slightly bigger around the hips, a fact I don't mind at all.

"You know some people get positively violent at eye rolling," Ana whispers into my ear after she straddles me.

"I guess I should thank my lucky stars that you are immune to such an affliction," I place chaste kisses over her exposed skin while running my fingers over her cleavage.

"I like this bra."

"I thought you would when I put it on just then. Strange, I don't remember that it making my breasts look so big the last few times I wore it." I think back to Ana three other pregnancies. The first sign was the subtle changes to her body and preferences. First, Ana suddenly turned off certain foods and scents. Coffee, certain meats, then her breasts and areola changed followed by her hips. Later the morning sickness kicked in.

"Ana, is there any chance that maybe you are pregnant?" I ask running my hands over her back.

"Pregnant?" Ana utters the word testing it out. "Christian I am on birth control and have been since we had Matthew ten years ago….closer to eleven actually." I narrow my eyes a little at her unsettled tone. Ever since I started to suspect she might be pregnant, I have played with the idea of another child.

"You want me to be pregnant? I am not pregnant!" Ana declares though not convinced herself. I look at my wife's changing expression as she starts to realize what I have. Ana places her hands on her breasts noting how they're bigger.

"I wouldn't be disappointed; in fact, I would be...overjoyed." I place kisses over Ana's jaw, neck and cleavage. "I am going to make an appointment with Dr. Greene for today. Do you have anything pressing or important meetings today?"

"I… umm. I..." My bright and organized wife is apparently struggling to think straight right now. Time for me to take control. I pull out my cell phone and call my ever-efficient assistant. Ana tries to get up, but I hold her in place. She is clumsy at best, and I need her to collect her equilibrium before she stands up.

"Morning Andrea, I need you to check my schedule and my wife's for today. Find a time… No... Cancel or reschedule whatever meetings we have this morning and contact Dr. Greene's office. Offer the good doctors office any amount of money if need for her to see us… Trust me the doctor will make the time….. Let me know." I hang up and refocus my entire attention on my hot and gorgeous wife.

"Mr. Grey, always taking control" Ana is biting her lip. Fuck she is making my pants tight.

"Interesting comment considering I often lose it when you're in the mix. However, I intend to take control of you right now." I run my finger along the lace of Ana's bra meaning to unfasten it. "I can tell that you are ready for me."

"Dad... Mom! Are you up? I forgot to have you sign my varsity football permission slip. If I don't hand it in today, then I am off the team." Ted calls outside our bedroom.

"Go downstairs and have breakfast. We will be there soon." I call out. I sigh and resume my lustful actions. I had just managed to remove Ana's bra when we were interrupted again.

"Mom, are you up? I need help! I can't do a French braid in my hair properly, and we have training straight after school. Mrs. Trovoski will freak if my hair isn't right!" Ana sighs and shakes her head. Phoebe joined the equestrian team of her school after her mother, and I suggested she do a school based activity that didn't have an academic focus. Phoebe didn't necessarily want to, but after Grace had taken her out one Saturday horse riding, she decided to join. The only real nuisance is that the equestrian coach demands that all girls have their hair in perfect French braids.

"I will be out soon," Ana calls out.

"Thanks, mom. Also, I think Matthew is lagging behind. He is the slowest kid getting dressed into his school uniform."

My phone beeps and I check the message. It's from Andrea. *Appoint at 8am with Dr. Green. Should I confirm it?* I show Ana the message, and she nods, in agreement. I reply telling Andrea to confirm it.

"I didn't expect that Dr. Greene would be able to see us so soon." Ana sounds surprised. I am not. The good doctor is the best in Seattle but isn't opposed to extra money. However, between our now early appointment and the needs of our children, my current lustful plans are on hold.

"Why don't you see to Phoebe's hair, I will go check and hurry Matthew up? First, one downstairs signs Ted's sports form."

# # # #

Together Ana and I dropped the children off at school, while Taylor and Sawyer followed behind us. The kids attend an exclusive coeducational private school in Seattle. It isn't that far from our offices, and it caters to students from preschool to their senior year of high school, allowing all our kids to go to school together with all their cousins.

"Oh no!" Ana exclaims loudly, almost scaring me.

"What is it, Ana? What's happening?"

"I just realized something. If I am pregnant, then the kids and us won't be able to travel in one of the SUV's all together," Ana's states concerned.

"We can get a bigger car. I like the look of the Audi Q7. We can replace our entire personal fleet." I reply quickly.

"You think of everything."

"I sure hope so." I park my Audi R8 and hold Ana's hand all the way up to the doctor's office. We are ushered in immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, how can I be of such an urgent assistance?"

"My husband believes I am pregnant," Ana rolls her eyes, though I am aware that she has started to think that she might be pregnant also. I narrow my eyes in response. She is teasing me. If Ana isn't pregnant, then she is going the right way to becoming so. The second we leave this office I am going to cancel any appointments we both have and take her ESCALA, and respond to her eye rolling. "Have you been taking your contraceptive pill?"

"Every day, in the morning" Ana replies as if it is evident to everyone but myself. My palm starts to twitch. Keep going baby, and you are going to make my day and yours.

"Okay, have you been on any other medication?" Ana's smart mouth closes, temporarily silent.

"Four weeks ago. I had a chest infection and was prescribed antibiotics".

"Ana, if you will go and pee in this cup, then we can get an answer" Ana nods politely, and I stand to follow her. "Mr. Grey, I think your wife would like some privacy" I scowl at Dr. Greene, but as usual it doesn't affect her in the slightest.

"I will be out in a few seconds," Ana replies softly bites her lip and enters the bathroom. I grin envisioning my glorious wife handcuffed on the cross, taking her hard and fast after I have warmed her up with her favorite flogger. Using these few free moments, I pull out my cell phone and text Taylor, instructing him to contact Hannah and Andrea and to have them cancel all of the day appointments.

Ana returns with the cup and we both watch in silence as the doctor dips a strip into it. Ana is gripping my hand tightly, even more so when it turns blue. Neither of us has to wait for the doctor's explanation of what this means. I grip Ana's hand tighter and look at her with more love than ever.

"We're pregnant," Ana replies softly staring at me. We have overjoyed already. Voicing it makes it seems more real to her.

"Thank you," I utter to Ana, These are the only words I can manage without tears running down my face. Man up Grey! I lean over to kiss her chastely. The next time I kiss her in private, I will demonstrate how I feel. How much I love her. How much joy and bliss she brings to my life.

"Ana, if you get on the bed, I will do an ultrasound. You know the drill." I help Ana and sit eagerly next to her. I kiss each of her knuckles and pay particular attention to her wedding finger. The best thing I ever did in my life has put this ring on this finger. It has made me so happy, and now we are to be blessed with a fourth child.

"There it is. I would say you are only about three weeks pregnant. I will print off a couple of pictures for you both."

Ana and I walk hand in hand. Though I quickly find this to be too much distance, I wrap my arm around her and place my hand on her hip. Taylor is waiting next to the SUV he followed us in; to the hospital while Sawyer drives off in my Audi R8. I don't want to drive as it will mean that I can't be as close as possible to Ana. My pregnant wife.

"Escala?" Taylor states to clarify.

"Yes thank you." Ana glances at me but grins. I help Ana into the car and shuffle in next to her. I guide my hand up her leg, teasing her.

"So Husband, what do you have planned for us in Escala?"

"After all your eye rolling, lip biting and smart mouth, I had intended to reacquaint you with our favorite flogger and fuck you hard while you are handcuffed to the cross." Ana shifts, pressing her legs together at my confession. My little Aphrodite is already ready for me.

"And now?" Ana struggles to speak. She is out of breath.

"Anastasia I am a man of my word. I intend to do everything I have described still, though afterward, I plan to take you to our bed in Escala, make slow and passionate love to you and make sure you eat a decent lunch, you are eating for two now, and worship you. Ana, thank you. "I place my hand on Ana's stomach. I can't wait to feel out fourth child move inside Ana. She blushes, knowing that Taylor is in the car, but he has heard worse. Far worse.

"Oh, Christian I am so happy that we are having another baby" Ana places her hand on mine. "I wonder what it is going to be."

"As always I just hope it is healthy, but if you want me, to be honest, I pray it's a girl."

"Wow, another daughter?" I grin as I recall my horror when Ana said that our first child could be a girl. How stupid I was!

"Yes. While we have two amazing sons, Phoebe owns me big time. Another sweet little girl that looks like you would make our world complete."

Eight months later, when Ana was thirty-eight weeks pregnant that is what we got, Amy Anastasia Grey, our sweet and precious angel. I demanded that at least her middle name be Anastasia. Our fourth child was an incredible gift to us, and it only seemed fitting that she be given the name of her extraordinary mother. A gift to our child.

Oh Ana, my sweet, strong and gorgeous Anastasia… Will you be there? Waiting for me? I fear you might not.


	7. It's Time

**It's Time**

* * *

 **Ted's POV:**

Our father survived a week at home. Longer than expected and longer than he would have in the hospital. The whole Grey family temporarily relocated to the sound. Our father took his last breaths with me and siblings next to him. I will treasure his last words written in a letter to us. "You four have been the greatest gift your mother and I received. We have loved you all from the second we found out your mother was pregnant with you all. Don't cry my children nor mourn my death. I am going to go and be with your mom. I have had an amazing and full life and am ready for the next chapter in my existence. Live your lives. Never waste a moment. Ensure you experience love and adventure for every second of your life. You and your families are our real legacy. Thank you, my children. You will forever live in my heart."

We buried dad next to our mother in the family funeral lot, as per our parents' wishes. Gradually we have all commenced getting back into normal life. Our children that are in college have gone back to school; we have resumed work and our day to day activities. It has been difficult, but we know that there is no choice otherwise.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were, but I should have guessed" Phoebe walks towards me and looks over the sunset over the sound. "It's still so beautiful!" I have been standing out here for at least half an hour.

"Our parent's favorite spot. I can't even guess how any times one of us kids caught our parents out here, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing…" We both smile and soak in this happy memory until the realization and pain of our father death hit. I wrap my arm around her.

"What time are you and Max flying out?"

"Early tomorrow morning." I nod once and look back out onto the sound. "Ted, I know he has to talk to Matthew and Amy, but we can never sell this house. Never! This house is part of our family history. No one but the Grey family can ever live here! We need to take action to ensure it is never sold."

My siblings and I agreed wholeheartedly with Phoebe. Three months later we all convened at the sound for Christmas, then birthdays and even the weddings our children. This house became a home out of love and was filled with memories of our parents. The four of us, our beloved partners, children and grandchildren honored the memory of Christian and Ana Grey by filling the home with more memories. Phoebe and Max eventually returned to Seattle after they both retired, and moved into the sound, though as agreed any member of the Grey family could live the when they wished. My grandchildren did so after college as did other members.

As time went by the pain of the loss of our father and mother faded, but we never lost the feeling of their absence. We only needed to look out at the sound where our parents lived their whole married life, minus several months, and we felt the love and presence of our parents.

Fate can take the ones we love, but our memories, love and their spirit will live on forever. No one is immortal, but their legacy is.

 **Christian's POV**

Silence. Perfect silence surrounds me. Peace. I feel peace. No pain, no hurt, nothing. I breathe in deep, though I know I no longer need to. I feel like I am floating, even though I am upright. The last thing I remember is my children around me. The grandchildren and great-grandchildren had kissed me and told me they loved me and left the bedroom, with the spouses of my four children. The only people left in my room were Ted with Amy and to my right was Phoebe with Matthew. I told them I loved them and then I closed my eyes. I will never be able to tell my children that I love them again. They kept me going for the past year. Perfect whiteness surrounds me. Is this the next world for me? There is no one else here. Is this my afterlife, to be alone? Eternity in limbo, without Ana? Having been judged unworthy? Emptiness.

In the far distance, a light appears and expands. I squint my eyes as I realize that the light is only three feet from me. Slowly it takes shape. If it were still possible, all the air would leave my lungs.

"Ana?" The image of my beloved wife is in front of me. At first, she doesn't respond, and I pray she doesn't fade away. I start to wonder if this is my punishment for my past wrongs. To have my Ana appear and taken away from me. This is the worst torture I could ever face. I would prefer to burn till the end of time then have to relive this horror.

"Yes." The same beautiful voice that I heard every day for sixty years fills the space. Sixty years wasn't long enough. I don't dare close my eyes as I would usually when a feeling of perfect contentment and love radiated off Ana on to me. If I close them, I would fear that she wouldn't be there when I opened them. I dare to move closer to hear and reach out to touch Ana. I slowly raise my hand and touch her cheek and then chastely kiss her lips, replicated the last time I had touched Ana before she died. Before she left me. Ana's skin and lips are just as soft as once was. Ana is as beautiful as the day she stumbled into my office.

"Is it you?"

"Yes. Christian, it is me. All of me. I waited for you!"

"Oh, Ana!" I hold her tightly, pressing her to me. I become a hungry man as I feel her hands once more on my back. I longed for her touch. My children helped fill the void of the last year, but it was a hole that wasn't able to seal without my Ana. "I have missed you. Each day without you... it felt as if the days were darker and the sun couldn't shine as bright."

"I was always with you. I promised you years ago I wouldn't leave you and I didn't." I smile down at my beloved. There were days I would have sworn that she was with me but the reality of her death made me believe that it wasn't possible. "Now we have eternity."

"Am I worthy of such a prize?"

"More than worthy. Oh my dear fifty, you are the kindest, most loving, generous and brilliant man that ever was. You made the lives of so many people better. You made me whole and helped raise four brilliant children who like you, will leave the world a better place! You made every day exciting and filled with love. I have watched you. You keep our family strong after I had to go. Your heart is so big, and you have so much love to give. Which you did!"

"I thought... that... maybe..."

"No Christian, No! What is important is the man that you are, the impact you left in the world and all the love you gave! You are worthy" I kiss her chastely once more before releasing my passion. I feel lighter as the pain that I felt losing Ana vanishes.

"We need to go. They have been all been waiting for us. Some for a long time and want to see us. We shouldn't keep them waiting any more than we have." There is something strange in what Ana said.

"We?"

"Yes." Ana giggles when I cock my head to the side. "When I was close to passing I told you that I would wait for you."

"You were... What..?" I stop not sure what to call this place.

"I guess you can say I was in a waiting room... limbo... I was waiting for you."

"Oh, Ana..." I shake my head. Even after Ana died she kept showing me how much she loved me. She waited.

"I didn't want to be without you either... but that doesn't matter. You are here with me again. Let's go. They're waiting."

"Who?"

"Our family" Ana points to the front of us. There, clear as day, are the members of our family that have left us before. My dear parents, Carrick and Grace Grey; My long time best friend and brother Elliot with Kate, who I grew to love over time, Ray, Carla and even Gail. If it were possible tears would swell in my eyes, especially when I saw long since departed grandparents.

"Welcome, home son." My father greets me.

I feel the compulsion to move on with Ana and my family when I feel a strain force me back. I search inside for me the source of this conflict. Its hits me quickly. "Ana, our children. They are still there... I feel..."

"I feel it too. Our children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren... all of them will join us here when it is their time. They need to live their whole lives and impact the world as planned. When they arrive, we will be here to welcome them." Ana's words soothe me. I say a little prayer that our children love the rest of their lives in perfect happiness and love.

"Is this real?"

"Yes, Christian it is. We have eternity to be together. We never can be separated... never to leave each other." I breathe in every word. They are the most valuable words ever said.

"Even an eternity isn't enough. I have always loved you Ana... to be with you has always been the greatest prize."

"I love you, Christian"

"I love you too Ana" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lips. I don't let go of her and increase the pace of my kiss as she responds in kind. I feel a strange sensation as we both finally move on, together forever and ever.


End file.
